It's All I've Ever Known
by Marilyn N
Summary: COMPLETED AND EDITED! After years of tears and nightmares, sudden visions of Van start appearing to Hitomi. On her journey back to Gaea, something goes wrong, and the lovers are separated once again. Can Van rescue Hitomi and battle the evil that threate
1. Dreams

Chapter 1 – Dreams 

Hitomi sat up suddenly in bed. She was gasping for breathe and damp with sweat.

"Not again." She muttered. She curled her knees up toward her body and rested her head on them, and gently rocked back and forth. She moaned. She stopped crying long ago; all that was left was the dull pain caused by the aching in her heart.

It was the same nightmare that had been haunting her dreams for years. She is back on Gaea, saying goodbye to Van, just before Van activates the energist to send her back, except, in her dream it's different. As she begins to float up, Van starts accusing her of never loving him and hurting him. "Why are you leaving, Hitomi?" He yells in her dreams. "Do I mean nothing to you?" She tries to yell – "No, of course not, you mean everything to me!"- but she can't make him hear. She screams and tries to reach out to him, but she is pulled away, always watching his sad, hurt face.

A strong wind blew in through an open window and caused Hitomi to shiver. She glanced at the clock. 2:30am. She threw off the sheet and quietly got out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked outside. It was dark. Hitomi couldn't see anything except the glow of some far off streetlights and outlines of buildings and trees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the swaying of the tress, chirping crickets, and the light snore of her roommate. A small smile crept on to her face as she glanced behind her. Yukari was fast asleep in the other bed.

Hitomi and Yukari ended up going to the same university and shared a dorm room. Yukari was a biology major. Hitomi sighed. After two years of university, she still didn't know what she wanted to do. She took all the required entry courses, but nothing seemed to interest her. All she did was run. She received a track scholarship every year and was one of the best runners they had. She didn't care about championships anymore though; running was her escape.

The wind caused her shoulder length brown hair to dance around her neck. She leaned over and closed the window part way, leaving it open for a breeze to enter. The rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm was coming. Good, she thought, it will cool things off. It's been too hot lately. She stood there and watched. Lightning illuminated the sky and the bedroom. Hitomi was there in her pajamas: shorts and a small tank top. The tank had the schools logo on it and the shorts were old, white cotton shorts she used to run in. They were too small for that at the time, but they were nice to sleep in.

Hitomi made her way back to the bed and crawled back in. She continued to watch the storm. The rain started to fall and soon the pitter-patter of it lulled her back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lecture hall doors were flung open and students started pouring out. Hitomi slowly made her way out.

God, she thought, what's the point of it all? I can't even get in to the material. I just don't care. 10:50am. She had ten minutes to get to her next lecture. She sighed. Forget it, I'm skipping. I'm going for a run. Hitomi headed out to the sports complex. She quickly changed into some running clothes and started out for the football fields. No one would be down there at that time of day.

Hitomi ran through the grass, causing a light spray on the back of her legs. The result of last night's storm, she thought. It's nice, although it won't last. She already felt the sun defiantly evaporating everything. She ran up and down the field, enjoying the exercise and the solitude. It smell's good here, the rain on the freshly cut grass. It reminds me of Van…. "DAMN IT!" she shouted out loud. She smacked her head. Why does EVERYTHING remind me of him! Her eyes started watering. Oh no, not again. Why can' t I go a single day without….

Suddenly, there was a flash and she saw Van looking at her, and then it was gone. Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks and tensed up.

What the hell was that! A vision? No, it couldn't be. It was too quick. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. My mind is playing tricks on me. I was just are reminded of him and started thinking about him, that's all. It was nothing. She turned around headed back in.

On the way up, she bumped in to Yukari and a few of their friends.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here? I thought you had a lecture?"

"I did. I didn't feel like going to today."

Yukari frowned with concern. "Well, how about you come to lunch with us? We all have the next couple of hours free, it will give us some time to chit chat."

Hitomi thought about it. She decided she could use the company. Something to keep her mind off…well, it would be something to do.

"Okay. Give me a couple minutes to change." Yukari smiled and Hitomi went off to change.

Later at lunch in the student center, Hitomi was listening to Yukari tell a rather funny story. Apparently, Amano took her ice-skating the other day and tried to impress her, but ended up crashing in to the wall. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Amano plastered on the side of the rink wall.

They were all laughing when Hitomi had another flash. She gasped. It was Van again, but not how she remembered him. He seemed older, different. What was going on?

"Er…Hitomi?" Hitomi snapped out of her trace to find Yukari and the girls staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. It must have been the food, doesn't quite agree with me."

That seemed to satisfy them and they continued talking.

What is GOING ON? Are they visions? What do they mean? Why am I seeing the same flash of him? She mustered up all the will she had left and pushed the matter back in the far reaches of her brain. She took a drink from her water bottle and continued to listen to Yukari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi stretched and yawned. She had been sitting at her computer for the last three hours working on a psychology report. It was time to quit. She saved and turned off the computer. It was late and she was tired. She changed in to her pajamas, put her hair up into a ponytail and opened the window further. It was another hot night and she wanted to get as much cool air in to the room as possible. She turned on the television and plopped herself down in to bed and began to channel surf. It was just her that night; Yukari had a date with Amano and wouldn't be back for awhile. Hitomi settled for an episode of the Crocodile Hunter. When it was over she went to brush her teeth and turned off the lights when she got back. She lied on her bed and looked out the window. It was a clear night. She could see a few stars and part of the moon.

I wonder where Gaea is, she asked herself for about the millionth time. It would look so pretty in the sky. Hitomi sighed and started thinking about her old friends. Is Allen still the commander of the Crusade? Is Merle grown up now? Do they miss me? Does Van miss me? Has he found someone else? Is he married now? For years Hitomi had been asking herself these questions. When she first returned to earth, to her friends and family, she felt she had made the right decision, but as time passed, she grew to regret her decision. She started thinking about Van constantly, almost obsessively, and that's when she started having the nightmares. She took it as a sign that Van was angry with her and over her, and that it would be easier if she just tried to forget him. But Hitomi would more likely forget her own name before she forgot Van.

She sighed and rolled over. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A steady rain descended from the dark, night sky and drenched the old graveyard. Lightning crackled in the distant and thunder rumbled, giving off an eerie feeling. There was a tall oak tree on a small hill in the middle of graveyard. It stood alone, guarding over the peaceful rest of those who lay around it. Someone was standing by the tree, covered in shadows, but then lightning lit up the sky. It was man with beige pants, brown boots, a red shirt, a sword at his side and jet black hair. He turned around and reached outwards. "Hitomi…."

"Van!" Hitomi yelled as she suddenly sat up in bed, once again drenched in sweat and gasping for breathe. She got out of bed and started pacing back and forth, aware of Yukari sound asleep in her bed. 1:56am. What the hell was that? What is happening to me? She clenched and unclenched her fists as she continued to pace. That dream, it was so real, it was like I was there, like…a…vision…. Hitomi stopped pacing and looked over at her jewelry box sitting on her dresser. She walked over and opened it. She took out the shelf to reveal a single white feather sitting on the bottom. Van's feather. She kept it from the time she first saw his majestic wings. It was the only thing she had of his. She reached out to take it.

"Hitomi…." A whispered voice fills her head as she touched it.

"Shit!" She jumped back and stared at the feather. Was that…did I just hear…him?

She gathered her courage and hesitantly reached out again.

"Hitomi…."

"VAN!"

"Hitomi what's going on?" Hitomi spun around to see Yukari rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking over at her.

"Yukari, it's Van, he's calling me! I've got to go!"

"What! Van from that planet?" Hitomi had told Yukari all about her adventure. Yukari believed her, after all, she did kind of, sort of, met Van when it all started. Yukari watched as Hitomi grabbed her running shoes and put them on.

"Hitomi, WHERE are you going? Where is Van calling you from?"

"I had a dream Yukari, and it matches the visions I've been having all day. He's calling me from the Evergreen Cemetery. I have to go there."

"Hitomi…." Yukari started. She got out of bed and went over to Hitomi and looked her square in the face. "Okay Hitomi, you go find Van, but remember, I'll always be here for you." She hugged Hitomi and Hitomi hugged her back.

"Thank you." she whispered. They took one last look at each other before Hitomi opened the door and ran out.

"Be careful Hitomi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What am I doing? Hitomi thought as she ran through the streets. This can't be happening. After all this time…. Hitomi ran hard towards the Evergreen Cemetery. Hitomi recognized it in her dream. She had spent countless hours under that exact tree, either thinking or reading. She found peace there. Probably something to do the words Rest In Peace everywhere.

Hitomi didn't even notice the storm clouds above until it started raining. It caught her off guard. It's just like my dream! Van! She ran harder, not caring that she was still in her pajamas and getting soaked. Lightning flashed and illuminated the cemetery doors. Hitomi ran through them and made her way towards the tree.

As she neared, she slowed down to a walk. She was breathing hard and her heart was beating uncontrollably, and not just because of the run. Lightning was the only light she had, so every couple of seconds she could see the hill and the tree. No one was up there. She kept going until she reached the bottom and started climbing up. No one was there. Hitomi felt terrible. Why do I have to torture myself like this? She brought her hands up to her face and started crying. She was just standing there, shivering and crying in the rain. She looked pretty pathetic.

Then, a noise made her look up. "Hello?" She called out. It was hard to see anything…but then there was a flash of lightning. A young man stepped around from behind the tree and slowly approached her. Hitomi gasped and took a step back.

"Hitomi…? Is that you?"

That voice…those clothes…I'd recognize them anywhere, she thought. It was Van. Hitomi tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her jaw just dropped.

"Hitomi, I'd recognize you anywhere! I had to come back. I had to see you again. How did you know I'd be here?" Hitomi just stared as Van came closer. He was older and taller, muscular but lean. He still had the wild black hair she had admired and his trusted sword at his side. Hitomi was suddenly aware that she was soaked to the bone and in her pajamas. Thunder crashed and the wind picked up, but Hitomi didn't notice. They just stood there, staring in to each other's eyes.

"Van…is it really you?" She finally asked.

"Yes, Hitomi, it's really me."

Before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself in to his arms and started crying. No matter what happens, even if he hates me, I just want to hold him one more time, she thought. She held him even tighter. Oh my God, he is real! He's really here! She felt his arms go around her shoulders to hold her and his head lean on hers. They held each other for a few moments until Van slowly pulled her away.

"Hitomi, will you come back with me? I've missed you."

Hitomi felt her heart flutter. His touch was electrifying. "Yes Van, I will return with you." She said. She didn't even need to think about it. Every part of her soul screamed out yes and her heartache lifted. Van pulled out a necklace from underneath his shirt. "My pendant!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Yep. It brought me here." Van held it in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel her cheeks burn. She held on to him and helped him wish to return to Gaea.

Slowly, a white light surrounded them and they began to gently float upward. Hitomi saw Van smile down at her and she smiled back. She looked around and saw the university in the distance. "Goodbye Yukari and thank you." She said as she clung to Van.

As they gained speed and the light intensified, something went horribly wrong. There was a loud bang and Hitomi was ripped apart from Van. She was now in a separate beam from his.

"HITOMI!" Van screamed as he reached out towards her.

"VAN!" She reached out for him. She could almost touch his extended hand, but then she was pulled away and shot in to the night sky and disappeared.

"HITOMI!" Van screamed with rage as he too disappeared in to the night sky.


	2. Old friends, old enemies

Chapter 2 – Old friends, old enemies 

Van slowly became aware that he was hearing a voice call out to him from the darkness that surrounded him. It was a familiar voice and it sounded close. The darkness started to recede as he gained consciousness.

"LORD VAN! WAKE UP!"

Van opened his eyes to see the worried face of a pink-haired cat girl looking down at him.

"Merle?"

"Oh Lord Van, you're alright!" Merle practically pounced on him and licked his face.

"Hitomi?" He asked, trying to look around. What happened, he thought. "Where's Hitomi?" Merle frowned and looked over at someone.

"Um, is she supposed to be here?" A musky voice said from behind Van. Van stood up and turned to see his good friend Allen Schezar. Oh yeah, Van remembered, they said they would wait for me while I went to look for Hitomi. Van wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was glad they were there for emotional support.

"Lord Van," Cried a worried Merle, "What happened?" Van seemed puzzled and started rubbing his head. He stood up and looked around. He was back in Fanelia. It was a warm, quiet night. Three horses were nearby grazing.

"Well, um, let's see. I was here with you guys when I used the pendant to go to the Phantom Moon, and I made it! It was dark and about to storm, so I decided to wait until morning to go looking for her. Then, it started raining, but then…Hitomi was there!" Van's face lit up at the memory but it quickly faded as he remembered what happened. His face turned red and his fists clenched. He suddenly let loose a string of profanities. Merle and Allen glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Van! Get a hold of yourself!" Allen said as he grabbed Van's shoulders and faced him. "What happened?" He asked very slowly.

Van told them about the brief reunion and then the sudden bang that tore Hitomi away from him. His shoulders slumped. It wasn't supposed to go like this. For years, Van tried to imagine what it would have been like if Hitomi had stayed with him. The more he thought about it the more he wished it had really happened. But then he started feeling guilty; he was being selfish. Hitomi chose to go back to her family and her life on the Phantom Moon. He couldn't expect her to just give it all up for him. Who was he to ask that of anyone? Van then tried to just forget her, thinking it would be easier that way. But it never worked. Before he realized it, he would be daydreaming about her, whether it was during a council meeting, dinner, or in the middle of the night. He really felt it when he had to attend a ball or a party. He had to be nice and sociable and dance with a few ladies, but he never had fun. He couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to dance with Hitomi, to hear her laugh again, to have her close again….

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Hitomi again. He had to at least ask her to come back, and even if she said no, then at least he'd have closure and might possibly be able to move on with his life.

At least he had good friends here that supported and cared for him. He looked over at Merle. Over the last couple of years, she had grown in to a lovely, young, cat woman. She had let her hair grow out just past her shoulders and traded in her old clothes for a reliable pair of boots and a longer, yellow and brown dress. She was still very protective of Van, but he didn't mind. She would sometimes rescue him from a boring party or just be there to talk to. She was family.

Years ago, Van had asked Allen if he'd come to Asturia and help rebuild its army. Allen was honored and got permission and the blessing of the aging King of Asturia. Allen now lived in the palace with Van and Merle and was one of Van's most trusted advisors as well as head of the army. Allen still had his long, blonde hair, but now he wore the colours of Fanelia in an outfit similar to what Balgus used to wear.

"Hm…" Allen said, deep in thought, while rubbing his chin. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would Hitomi have been torn away?"

"Could it have been the interference from the storm?" Merle asked.

"I suppose so, I don't know much about it, but it just doesn't feel right."

"What are you trying to say?" Van asked him.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to jump to any conclusions. But-"

"HEY!" Merle interrupted. "Sorry Allen, but I just had an idea. From what Van told us, Hitomi is probably somewhere on Gaea, right? I mean, you saw her shoot up, not down. Well, what if you try to use the pendant to find her?"

Van blushed in embarrassment. "Why didn't I think of that? It's worth a try." He took out the pendant again and closed his eyes in concentration. Everything went dark in his mind as he focused on Hitomi.

Allen and Merle watched as the pendant started swinging back and forth. Merle held her breath. But then Van growled and his eyes flew open.

"It's not working! It's not coming up with anything!" He shoved it back under his shirt.

"Don't get too upset Van. Maybe Hitomi is too far away, or maybe she's unconscious and she has to be awake." Van's stomach twisted at the thought of Hitomi lying unconscious someone, unprotected, in the middle of nowhere. It was all his fault. If he hadn't asked her….

"Snap out of it, Lord Van." Merle said as she stomped on his foot. "Stop worrying about what might have happened and start concentrating on what we can do right now."

Van gave her a weak smile. She was right.

"Allen," she continued, "what were you about to say before I interrupted?"

"Instead of guessing what happened, we should talk to someone who might be able to tell us what happened." Van and Merle looked at each other and then back at Allen in anticipation. "I've been keeping in touch with Millerna and Dryden, and I remember hearing that Dryden bought some damaged equipment from the ruined capital of Zaibach. He was going to fix it up in his spare time. He might be able to use it to tell us what happened to Hitomi"

"We should go right now!" Van said excitedly.

"All the way to Asturia on horseback, I don't think so." Allen said. We'll go back to the palace and take a ship to Asturia. It will be faster that way. I'll ride ahead and get it ready."

"No, let me go Allen!" Merle cried. "Lady and I have been running in the mornings, so we'll get there really fast." Merle stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. One of the horses heads shot up and trotted over to Merle. Merle jumped on and the two of them headed off towards the palace.

Van and Allen watched her disappear in to the night. They rounded up their horses and then headed off.

"Van?"

"Um?"

"Was Hitomi glad to see you?"

"I think so. I couldn't believe it. I was there for only ten minutes when I heard someone crying. I got up from where I was sitting against the tree and walked around. There she was, crying her eyes out." Van flushed at the memory of Hitomi in those short shorts and that small t-shirt. It was obvious that she had grown into a beautiful young woman. "Then, she must have heard me. As soon as she recognized me, she ran straight into my arms."

"It sounds like she was happy to see you."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish I knew what had happened. I mean, how did she know I was there?"

"You can ask her when we find her. Come on, let's go." Allen kicked his horse in to a run and Van followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where am I? What happened?

Hitomi woke up to find herself lying on a cold, stone floor. She slowly got up and looked around. She was in a small, dusty room, with a little light coming in from the bared window on the door. She saw a few chains attached to the wall and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized no chains were attached to her. I just was just dumped here? She walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She looked out the bars but she couldn't see anything out there.

She sighed. She was a prisoner.

Oh God, it really happened, she thought. Van was really there! What the hell happened though? Where am I and who locked me in here? What happened to Van? Is he okay?

Hitomi stretched out her sore muscles. Her hair fell in her face and she realized she had lost her hair tie somewhere. She shivered. Her pajamas were still a little damp and now dirty, thanks to the great housekeeping. How long have I been out? She started scanning the room, looking for anything of interest. Soon she gave up and just walked around, trying to warm up.

She couldn't stop thinking about Van. He was so handsome. She could still picture the way he looked in the rain, his wet hair falling into his face, his tall, muscular body. And when he held her! She actually giggled with excitement at the memory. What a time for those kind of thoughts Kanzaki! She told herself.

Just then she heard the lock click open and the door opened with a creek. Hitomi spun around and shielded her eyes from the sudden light coming from several torches.

"Well, you're finally up! It's about time." Hitomi saw the outline of a man in a long coat. Where had she seen that before?

"Well well well, Ms. Kanzaki, you sure have changed since we last meet."

"What…?" Hitomi started to say. Then the man came close enough for her to see his face. She stepped back and gasped. It was Dilandau.

"Ah, so nice of you to remember me." He said as he continued to move closer. He had the same white hair and crazy eyes, but he too was older. He was still wearing his old, red, dragon slayers uniform.

"But you're…you…."

"Frustrating, isn't it? I could tell you all about if you wanted me too." Dilandau then quickly grabbed her head and planted a kiss on her lips. Hitomi's eyes flew open as she snapped out of her shock and pulled away. She slapped Dilandau as hard as she could. She stood there breathing heavy as he turned his head back to face her. He had a twisted, evil smile, and before Hitomi knew what was coming, he hit her across the face and she fell to the ground.

"You bitch! No one treats me like that! Chain her to the wall!" Two goons came in and dragged Hitomi over to the wall. They forced her into a sitting position against the stone wall as they chained her hands above her head. She glared at Dilandau. "Maybe this will force some manners out of you." He sneered.

"You're not worth the dirt I'm sitting in, pig!" she said. Dilandau came over and looked her in the face. His cold, calculating eyes were watching her, almost penetrating into her being. Hitomi started to get scared. He grinned again and grabbed her hair and slammed her head in to the wall. It hurt. Hitomi started seeing stars as she realized she was about to black out. She kept them open long enough to watch Dilandau and his men leave.

"Oh Van…." She said as she slipped into darkness.


	3. Plans for Revenge

Chapter 3 – Plans for Revenge 

Hitomi tried to talk herself into staying unconscious, so she wouldn't have to face reality, but it was no use. Her arms were sore and her head hurt. Hitomi opened her eyes and found herself against the wall and in chains. Immediately she started spitting at the memory of Dilandau's lips on hers. Yuck! What the hell was he thinking? Hi, you're my prisoner, now kiss me! She tried to stand, but couldn't. She sighed in frustration.

Well this is just great! She thought. I can't believe Dilandau is alive? I wonder if Celena is all right? Did he bring me here on purpose? He acted like he was almost expecting me. No, that's not possible. The storm must have done something when Van and I were trying to return, and lucky me landed on Dilandau's doorstep. I wonder where Van landed? Well, I'm not going to be little miss hopeless, no sir, I'm going to get myself out of here! That's right, you can't lock up Hitomi Kanzaki and get away with it! And as soon as I get these chains off, ohhh… watch out!

Hitomi shook her head. I must be loosing it! But… sooner or later they're going to have take me out of these, and if I'm ready…yes, it might work! While an idea formed in her head, Hitomi started to shiver. Oh great, as if I didn't have enough problems already. Hitomi started to feel feverish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van, Allen, and Merle had left as soon as the ship was ready and headed for Palas, the capital of Asturia. Van briefly explained to a worried chamberlain that they were going to Asturia on some urgent business and that they shouldn't worry. Besides, he was King, and no one could stop him. A small crew piloted the ship Exes. Everyone tried to catch a bit of sleep before they got to Palas, but Van was up all night, tossing and turning. He couldn't stop worrying about Hitomi. Almost every hour he tried to find her with the pendant, but nothing ever came up. Where was she?

They arrived in Palas a couple hours after dawn and took a carriage into the city, which was already bustling with activity. The marketplace had opened and early morning shoppers were out. It was a cool, quiet, and rather peaceful morning. Eventually, they rode through the palace gates. The palace grounds were beautiful this time of year. All the greenery was carefully attended to, so the grounds were breathtaking. They entered the marble palace and were shown to a comfortable waiting room while a servant went to find the King and Queen.

Not to long afterwards, a beautiful woman, in a long, sleeveless, blue dress entered the room. She had long, blonde hair and a calm demeanor. "Van, Allen, Merle! It's so good to see you again! What brings you here?" She asked.

"Millerna, it's good to see you again." Van said. Millerna came over and hugged them all and then sat them back down.

"Dryden should be here soon. He's probably in the library." Millerna and Dryden were happily married and now the rightful rulers of Asturia. Not too long after Hitomi left, Dryden came back and won Millerna's heart, just like he said he would. They now had a two year old son named Cleff. They chatted about the weather and politics until Dryden came in.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise!" Dryden said as he entered. He was back to his comfortable style of loose robes and his hair up. He didn't have the usual stubby facial face like he used to, something Millerna made him give up. He pushed his glasses up as he greeted them all. Then, they got down to business. Van told them about his brief trip to earth and how he and Hitomi had been separated. Millerna and Dryden listened in awe. It's about time, thought Millerna.

"Hmm, you were right to come to me, Allen." Dryden began. "It just so happens I've been building a machine from old parts I smuggled out of Zaibach that should be able to do just that. It's kind of a hobby of mine. It's running, but I haven't really had anything to test it to see if it really works. Hopefully it will work. Let's go to the workshop. Everyone followed Dryden outside into a workshop he had set up. It wasn't a huge place, but it held lots of gadgets, tools, and spare parts. Two men were working in the shop, one was looking at some papers and the other was fiddling with a machine.

"Hey, Dryden! We were just about to come find you! Opps, sorry, we didn't notice you brought guests." The two gentlemen stood up and bowed towards Millerna. "Your Majesty." Then they noticed Van and bowed to him. "King Van, it's an honor to meet you."

"Everyone, these are my fellow inventors, Rod and Todd Gilson. We've been working together on little projects for years. They're the best inventors in the kingdom. Rod, Todd, this is Van Fanel, Merle Fanel, and Allen Schezar." Rod and Todd were brothers, both tall and with short, dark hair. They were wearing brown pants, white t-shirts, and greasy aprons. Rod looked a little older than Todd, by about 5 years.

"Well, I don't know if we're the best, but we work hard." Todd said, a little embarrassed at the praise.

"Nonsense, now tell me boys, what are you so excited about?"

"Some unusual readings were recorded last night by the Cleff200. We thought it might be an interdimensional portal, but we wanted you to look at the data."

"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised at all, considering Van activated some last night." Dryden said as he looked over the paper.

"Really?" Rod said as he looked at Van. Van nodded. "That means it does work!"

"Don't get too excited yet." Dryden said. "Let's use this data to see if we can pinpoint where the portal started and ended." The three of them quickly went to work, either working on the Cleff200 or doing hand calculations. The others quietly watched in anticipation. A few minutes later, Dryden pulled out a large map of Gaea and spread it over the workbench. "Okay boys, what do you have?"

Rod and Todd came over and started measuring distances. The two of them both marked the same spot in Fanelia. "This is where the first portal was activated, according to our calculations."

"Hey! That's where we were last night!" Merle yelled excitedly.

"Then the readings get weaker, but it was headed toward the Phantom Moon." Rod looked up and got conformation by a nod from Van.

"Alright, now it gets confusing. I don't understand these readings." Todd said. "A signal originated from the Phantom Moon, but then… I don't understand?" Rod took the papers Todd had been looking at and studied them for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, these readings right here are very similar to these readings." Rod said as he pointed to two different spots on his paper. "Okay, the portal started on the Phantom Moon and the power level is normal. Then, the level dramatically increased and our readings are all mucked up. I don't know what happened. Why would the level suddenly increase?"

"Could it have been the thunder storm?" Allen asked.

"I don't think so. We've been studying all the data we have on these portals, and as far as we can tell, no atmospheric conditions can affect them."

"Check the original data again." Dryden said. "But this time, look for another, separate signal." Rod and Todd went back and looked over the data. Soon, Todd spoke up. "Hey, I think this is what we're looking for." Dryden came over and looked. He took the numbers and did a few calculations and then came back to the map. He measured out some distances and marked a spot on the map. "A second portal was initiated from this spot around the same time that Van tried to come back."

Everyone looked and gasped. "Zaibach?"

"How is this possible? What are you saying?" Van asked.

"It looks like someone in Zaibach activated their own portal around the same time Van activated his on the Phantom Moon. According to these readings, they merged for a couple of seconds and then split again."

"One of them went back to this spot." Said Rod as he pointed at the marker in Fanelia.

"And one of them went back here." Said Todd as he pointed to the mark Dryden had just made in Zaibach.

"This wasn't an accident." Dryden said. "There are too many factors involved that would make this a coincidence. Someone in Zaibach has a machine that caused this. My guess is that they intended to kidnap Hitomi. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Who in Zaibach would do that?" Van asked frantically. Everyone was silent with worry.

"I'll be right back." Dryden said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" asked Millerna as he left the laboratory.

"I need to get a message out to one of my, er…contacts. He might be able to give us some information about what's going on in Zaibach. You all should go in and get some breakfast. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But-" Van started.

"It's okay, Lord Van. Dryden's right. We haven't eaten since dinner last night. Let him go do what he needs to do."

Van sighed and followed Merle and everyone out as they headed back in to the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't get sick. Don't get sick. Don't get sick. Hitomi was repeating that over and over in her head. She could feel herself weakening and she knew she had to be strong if the time ever presented itself for her to go through with her plan. Hitomi heard some footsteps coming down the hall. She held her breath. They stopped in front of her door and could make out three voices. The door was unlocked and started to open. Okay, this is it, she thought. She quickly slumped and tried to look as pathetic and weak as possible.

A guard came in and walked over to her. Hitomi moaned as if she were in pain, or scared, or both, and tried to cower away.

"Okay girlee, time to go."

He inserted a key into her chains and started to unlock them.

Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!

As soon as her arms were free, she kicked out with her leg and knocked the guard off his feet. She then scrambled over and punched him in the face and hard as she could. Between the fall and the punch she had managed to knock him out. Yes!

"What's going on in there?" The two other guards rushed in the room and one was immediately hit by a spinning, jumping sidekick. As the other looked over in confusion at his now moaning-on-the-floor partner, he was hit in the balls by a vicious kick. As he doubled over, a fist met his face in an uppercut hit. He fell over, unconscious.

Hitomi fished the keys off the first guard and then quickly left the room, locking it behind her. She ran down the hallway as quietly as she could. It was pretty dark and she couldn't make out where she was going. She followed the walls and managed to stay out of sight. She kept ducking in to rooms, trying to find a way to get out, but she wasn't getting anywhere!

I just need find the right door! I'm going to be missed soon. Hitomi continued onward. She stumbled through the maze of hallways and rooms for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only ten minutes. Oh, come on! I don't have much time left! Hitomi pushed aside panic as she realized her fever was getting worse. She had started sweating and shivering and felt herself getting even weaker. Just keep going! As she walked down another dark corridor, she began to hear some muffled voices. She froze, thinking she was about to get caught, but it wasn't coming from around the corner, it was coming through the wall. She carefully leaned against it, near a crack, and listened.

"… is the report sir." A voice said.

"Hmmm…excellent! Everything is going according to plan. Finally, after all this time, I will have my revenge!" Hitomi recognized the voice as Dilandau's.

"I don't understand." Said another deeper voice. "You could have attacked Fanelia long ago. Why did you wait this long?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Dilandau answered almost calmly. "I want the ULTIMATE revenge on Van Fanel. I plan on killing the most precious person to him while he watches. And then, we'll burn all of Fanelia…again. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ahh, yes, you mean that girl from the Mystic Moon you captured. I see your point. King Van will be so distraught and blind with rage and depression, that destroying Fanelia shouldn't be very hard. Good work."

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it. I just can't decide if I should burn Asturia on the way to or from Fanelia. Decisions, decisions. Now, where are those guys with that girl already?"

Hitomi slowly backed away from the wall, fear climbing up her spine. He can't! I have to warn Van! I have to get myself out of here! Hitomi had no doubt in her mind that Dilandau would follow through with his twisted plan. As Hitomi made her way around the corner, and away from that particular room, she suddenly couldn't tell if she was walking up or down. The walls started to spin. Oh no, she thought. The fever was in full effect. Hitomi tried to continue, but she couldn't, the spinning and sickly feeling wouldn't pass. With her last ounce of strength drained, Hitomi collapsed to the floor and passed out.


	4. The Rescue

**Chapter 4 – The Rescue**

"This is Palon. He is my best informative on what is happening in Zaibach." Dryden was introducing a young, short, thin man, with dusty blond hair. He was wearing the plain brown clothes of a farmer. The others were sitting around a table with the remainder of breakfast in front of them.

Van looked accusingly at Dryden. "What kind of _informative_?"

"A very good one, I assure you." Dryden said with a smile. Van and the others looked over at Millerna. She mouthed the word spy.

"Anyways, Palon has been reporting some…well, I'll let you tell them." Dryden told Palon as he sat down.

"I've been keeping a close eye on all the activity in the Zaibach area for the last couple of years, ever since the city was destroyed and now lies in ruins. For the most part, it's full of criminals and the homeless, but I've been noticing a steady flow of people and supplies going into the ruined capital. This has been going on for about the last two/three years. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what exactly is happening, because I don't know. What I do know is that there are people in there that are being very careful about everything they do. Something big is going on, but my contacts in the city are trying to locate and penetrate their base, if there is a base that is."

"So what are you suggesting we should do?" Allen asked.

"If you think your friend was captured and is being held there, I suggest an immediate strike, a stealth strike, we get in, find your friend, and get out."

Van shot out of his seat. "When do we leave?"

"Right now. We take a ship to the border and then go the rest of the way by horseback. We can be there by nightfall."

"I'm coming too." Allen said standing up. He smiled at Van and Van smiled back, thanking him for his support.

"Me too! I can help! Let me come, Lord Van!" Merle cried.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Merle. You can be very sneaky and quiet, but you can't use a sword." As Merle was about to object, Palon spoke up.

"I have to agree with King Van, Lady Merle. It will be easier for just the three of us to sneak in."

"Please Merle." Van pleaded.

"Oh, all right! I'll wait here for you to return. Just bring back Hitomi." She said sitting back down.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Van said excitedly. As they started to leave, Van remembered something and waited for Dryden.

"Hey Dryden, just how extensive are your 'informatives'?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be a good 'informative' network if I didn't have them scattered allv over the place."

"Does that mean there are some in Fanelia?"

"Yep, but we can talk about that when you get back if you want. You really should get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi woke up to the nice sensation of a cool cloth on her head. She stirred and opened her eyes. Right away she was aware of how sick she was. She was having trouble breathing, her head was hot, and she felt dizzy as soon as she tried to sit up. She quickly gave up and put her head back down. She noticed she was in another strange room. It wasn't the cell she used to be in, but a warm room. She was lying in a bed, covered in blankets. She could hear a crackling fire nearby. She also heard a shuffling noise.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Hitomi weakly called out. A person stepped out of the shadows and came over to where Hitomi was resting. The person was a young girl, about Hitomi's age, and she was wearing a ratty old dress and had dirty, black hair. She seemed very nervous and avoided eye contact with Hitomi. She took the cloth off Hitomi's forehead, dipped it into a bucket, and reapplied it.

"My name is Hitomi. What's yours?" The girl appeared puzzled and looked over and studied Hitomi. She was suspicious of Hitomi. She looked into Hitomi's green eyes and saw only warmth.

"Lola." She said in a quiet voice. She started to walk away, but she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see that the sick girl and reached out and taken it.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lola." Hitomi said with a smile. Hitomi released Lola's hand as she began to violently shiver. Lola brought her another blanket and forced Hitomi to drink some water with a little medicine in it. She felt Hitomi's face and it was burning up. She re-dipped the cloth and began to wash Hitomi's face. Eventually, the shivering passed and Hitomi relaxed.

Just then, the door at the far end of the room was thrown open, causing a loud noise that startled Lola. Hitomi was just conscious enough to have the sense to look like she was out like a light. She heard about three people enter the room.

"You there." Hitomi heard Dilandau say. "What's her condition?"

Lola carefully inched her way to the back of the room. Hitomi could hear the fear in her voice. "She is still very ill, master. The fever has not yet peaked."

"As she wakened yet?" Lola looked over at Hitomi and bit her lip.

"No master, she just stirs in her sleep."

"It's just like her to ruin everything! She can't die now! I need her for later!" He vented. Then he pointed a finger at Lola. "It's your job slave to see to it that she gets better. If she dies, you die."

"Y…yes master." Lola whimpered. Dilandau grunted and marched out with his men. Hitomi heard the door close and lock. Hitomi opened her eyes and saw Lola still cowering in the corner, too scared to move. She had obviously been through some hard and terrible times. Hitomi wished that there were something she could do. As Hitomi was about to say something, a wave of dizziness suddenly hit her and she moaned. She started shivering again. Lola came out from her corner and helped Hitomi drink some more water. Hitomi then fell into sleep again as the fever started to peak. Lola came over and pulled the blanket over Hitomi better and put another cool cloth on her head. She sat and watched as Hitomi's body fought the fever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van, Allen, and Palon were ridding hard through the forest inside Zaibach territory. They kept to the game trails and avoided any little towns or hovels. A few hours ago, the Exes had dropped them off. They had been on the ship for hours and Van had finally managed to get some sleep realizing he would need to be alert and ready to move tonight. Palon suggested they wear commoners hunting clothes, in case they did run in to anyone. They also brought a change of black clothes along that would make it easier to sneak into the city.

Palon lead them through the forest and eventually he called a halt as the sun was setting.

"We'll leave the horses here and carry on the rest of the way by foot once it's dark. Let's get ready. We'll have a few minutes to rest." They dismounted and watered the horses by a small stream. Then they tied them to a tree and got dressed. They all ended up wearing loose, black pants and a black tunic with a hood. Van and Allen carefully hid their swords amongst the folds of their tunics. They sat around and had a quick bite to eat. It felt like forever, but Palon finally decided that it was dark enough to continue.

Palon lead them out of the forest and Van could make out the ruined capital of Zaibach. It was quiet and dark. He could make out little lights moving around the city, maneuvering around fallen buildings and statues. The city had some buildings still standing but it looked like a few had been fixed up. The three of them quietly entered the city. Palon didn't necessarily keep them out of sight, it's just that no one approached them. Every once in a while they would have to duck into an alley as some soldiers walked by. Palon said that must mean things were picking up, them being comfortable enough to walk the streets. Van and Allen recognized the uniforms as the old Zaibach uniforms. Palon lead them into another dark alley and instructed them to wait there while he went out to contact his people. Van and Allen watched as Palon disappeared in to the darkness.

It was dark and the ruined city was silent. Van and Allen rested and waited.

"Hey Van?" Allen whispered.

"Yes?"

"I know it's been over six years now, but I won't feel right unless I say this." Van's eyes widened with curiosity. He pulled his hood off, revealing his mass of unruly dark hair. "I'm your friend and advisor, Van. I want you to be happy and I would never do anything to stand in the way of that. I just want you to know that whatever history Hitomi and I ever had is long over and there is nothing left, in fact there was hardly anything there to begin with. I've seen how you have cared and worried about her all these years and I know how much she means to you." Van was a little surprised at Allen's sudden statement. Allen started to get embarrassed. "Sorry, maybe this was obvious to you already, but I just feel better saying it. I want you to be happy and I'm here to help you in whatever way I can." Van smiled at Allen and walked over a put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Allen. That means a lot to me." Van and Allen waited for about forty-five minutes until Palon finally returned. He informed them that he had learned the location of 'the base'. He said that the base wasn't a single building, but a series of underground rooms and passageways that connected all over the city. He was told about a building that had an entrance to the underground lair that was the least guarded. Van pulled his hood back over his head and the three of them headed back out in to the night. Palon eventually lead them up a ladder and they continued on by carefully leaping across the tops of buildings. Finally, they stopped.

"There it is." Palon said in a whisper. Van peaked through a hole in the wall to see a nondescript, old building, about three stories high. There were no lights visible from the windows, but Van could make out two guards standing by the front door.

"Is that the only way in?" Allen asked.

"No." Palon answered. There is a back door that isn't guarded, mainly because it's so too hard to access, but I can get us there."

"Wait!" Van spoke up as Palon started to move. "Did you hear anything about a prisoner being held there?"

"No…but someone I talked to said that a bright white column of light did appear somewhere around here."

"Hitomi must be around here then! Give me one minute" Van said as he pulled out the pendant from under his shirt and held it out and concentrated on Hitomi. Allen watched as the pendant started to swing towards the building.

"She's here!" Van whispered excitedly. "I can use the pendant to find Hitomi in there! Let's go!" They quietly slipped in to the night and followed Palon. Palon lead them around and down the building, through a little maze of ladders, trap doors, and tight passageways. Eventually, they found themselves in the back of the building. They ran over to the door and Van tried to open it.

"Darn! It's locked." Van immediately reached for his sword, intending to open the door one way or another.

"Wait, King Van. I can open it." Palon said. He reached within the folds of his tunic and pulled out a small piece of thin metal. He inserted it in the lock and jiggled it around for a couple seconds.

"There we go!" He said as the door unlocked. He opened it slowly and looked inside. "All clear, let's go. And remember we want this to be quick and quiet. We want to avoid everyone when we can but if we have to take people out, we do it fast and quietly. Come on." Palon lead the way in.

They were in an empty room, which probably use to be someone's kitchen. Palon lead them to a door that went downstairs. They went down and found themselves connected to a different hallway. They waited as Van used the pendant and pointed to the left. They quietly crept along.

They were very good at avoiding the soldiers and scattered people that were running around down there. Eventually, they came to a long stretch of dark hallway. As they entered, two soldiers entered from the other side and started coming towards them. Van and Allen rested their hands on their swords and continued walking. The soldiers got closer and closer until one of them stopped suddenly.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be down here! Who are-" But the soldier never finished. Van had whipped out his sword and used the end of it to knock him over the head. Allen came in at the same time and punched the other hard in the face, also knocking him out.

"Quickly!" Palon urged. "We must hide them before anyone else comes!" Van and Allen each got a soldier by his feet and dragged them to the end of the hallway and found a small, unused room to dump them in. "Let's tie them up and gag them, and then move on. We're running out of time."

"No, wait!" Allen said, looking closely at the two unconscious soldiers, "I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola was sitting in her chair near Hitomi's bed. Hitomi was fighting off the worst of the fever, but Lola was confident she would pull through; although she knew that the master had some horrible plans for her once she recovered. Hitomi was moaning softly in her deep sleep. Lola changed the wet cloth on her forehead. Lola curled her legs up to her body and held them there as she stared at Hitomi. She had been the first person in a long time to be nice to her, and Lola couldn't figure out why. This girl was being held here against her will. She should hate me, yet she was so kind…I don't understand. Lola and her family had been living in Zaibach during the Destiny Wars which her father and older brothers had been killed in. Her mother, sisters, younger brothers, and herself had escaped the city before it was destroyed. They had been living in the woods with other refugees since they had no where else to go. A terrible day came when a band of ex-soldiers found the camp and took most of the people as slaves. Lola had been away from her family when she had been captured so she had no idea what had happened to them. She had been brought here and forced to live and work as a slave for almost two years now.

Lola fell into her same dreary and sad thoughts as she turned to stare in to the fire. She sighed.

There was some commotion at the door. Lola stood up in fear. She heard the key enter the lock and turn. Two soldiers entered dragging another behind them. Do they want me to take care of him too? She thought.

"Go away!" She told them. "The master's orders were that no one comes in here!" A third man in black clothing walked in, closed the door behind him, and then stood by the two others. They looked at each other, puzzled. At that moment, Hitomi let out a moan and one of the soldiers took off his helmet to reveal dark black hair. "Hitomi?" He said. Lola couldn't remember seeing him before, but then lots of new people had been coming in lately. He started coming forward, but Lola jumped in his way and held out her arms.

"Stop! I won't let you come near this girl. She's not like the others, you can't have her!" Her bold statement startled him and he stepped back.

"Please," he said in a soft voice, "we're not here to hurt her, we're here to save her. We're her friends."

"You could be lying. Anyway, you're a Zaibach soldier."

"No. We took these only to get in here. I can prove it to you." He reached over and pulled out his sword. Lola gasped and stepped back. "No, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Look." He was holding the handle out for her to see. She carefully inched forward until she could see the royal insignia of Fanelia. Lola's eyes widened.

"That means that you're…you're-"

"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." He finished for her. He put his sword back. Hitomi moaned again. "Please," he pleaded, "let me see her." Lola looked in to his brown eyes and saw so much concern and love in them. Her mother's eyes used to look the same way when she thought about father. Lola lowered her arms and stepped aside.

Van rushed to the side of the bed where Hitomi lay and knelt down beside it. He had finally found her, but what was wrong with her! "Hitomi, wake up. It's me, Van, I found you Hitomi. Everything's going to be alright." Hitomi showed no sign that she had heard him, but started to shiver. Van felt as if a knife was stabbing him each time she moaned in pain. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He picked up her hand and held it in his. It was so cold. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She has a fever. The worst is almost over. She won't wake up for a couple of hours, but she'll be fine." Van felt a little bit better but he would have given anything for Hitomi to open her eyes at that moment. He was afraid that he would never get to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to hold her and feel her embrace again and never let go. He gently stroked her soft face. Then he noticed a purple bruise on her check. Van went red with fury. "Who ever did this to her is going to pay with their life." He growled.

"Van, we have to get going. This is not the time or place for revenge." Said one of the soldiers.

"Yes, King Van, time is of the essence. Pick her up and let's go." The second said.

"No!" Lola exclaimed. "You can't take her now, she must rest!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave now and I'm not leaving without her." Lola could see that the legendary King Van was serious.

"Okay, but take this medicine with you. Make sure she drinks a little with water every couple of hours until it's gone. And keep her warm!" Lola handed the medicine to the other soldier and then helped Van wrap a warm blanket around Hitomi. Van gently picked her up and held her close. Hitomi's bare legs were hanging out and Lola carefully wrapped the blanket around them, noticing her odd footwear for the first time.

"You have to take me with you!" Lola told him. "He'll kill me when they find her gone." Van nodded and motioned for her to follow as they carefully made their way out of the room, back into the awaiting darkness.


	5. Together again

Chapter 5 – Together again 

Allen, Palon, Lola, and Van, who was carrying the sick and unconscious Hitomi, quickly made their way out of the underground hideout. They quietly disposed of anyone that got in their way and made it out in record time. They all helped Van get Hitomi up ladders, through narrow passageways and out in to the streets. Van could have just flow off with her, but he couldn't leave the others there and he didn't want to been seen. He held Hitomi protectively and kept looking down at her face. Her brow was pinched in pain as she fought off the fever. Van knew she had the strength to get through it and encouraged her with soft whispers.

Once they ducked into a small alley, Lola informed them that she would be leaving them. She explained that she wanted to find her family and that she would be fine. Palon gave her the name and location of a place to go if she couldn't find them and if she needed help. Lola thanked him and the others. Then, she walked over to Van and looked down at Hitomi. She was thoughtful for a couple of seconds. Then she looked up at Van. "Please take good care of her." She whispered.

"I promise." Van answered. They continued onward in the opposite direction of Lola. Van's arms and legs were aching, but he insisted on carrying Hitomi. His pain didn't cause him to slow down either; he kept pushing to go faster, to get Hitomi to safety.

The stars twinkled above in the night sky as the four of them reached the edge of the forest. They ran through it until they reached their horses. Van insisted they stop so he could give Hitomi some water and medicine. Allen went to get the horses ready while Palon acted as a look out. Van carefully laid Hitomi down on the ground and went to retrieve his water flask. When he came back, he gently supported her in a semi-sitting position. He poured a little of the medicine in to her mouth and then the water. He ripped off a piece of his tunic and used it for a cold cloth on her forehead. Van gently stroked her hair as the medicine took effect and Hitomi's breathing became steady and regular. Van stared into her beautiful face. It wasn't long ago that he was dreaming of this moment. It wasn't exactly how he pictured it, but to have Hitomi in his arms again…he sighed.

Just before they were about to go, Palon had them change back in to the hunting clothes. Van wanted to put his black tunic over Hitomi for more warmth. As he removed the blanket, he was surprised to see her still in those white shorts and tank top. Van blushed furiously at how it revealed her curves and just how much she had matured over the years. He quickly slipped the tunic over her head and wrapped the blanket around her again. Van mounted his horse and had Allen pass the sleeping Hitomi to him. It worked out well: Hitomi sat sideways in front of him and he supported her with one arm as the other held the reins. Her head rested on his shoulder, just below his own head. Van turned the horse around and followed Palon into the woods while Allen trailed.

The first lights of dawn were just starting to peak over the horizon as the four of them left the forest and headed for the boarder. During their trip, they made stops every hour in order for Van to give Hitomi more medicine and water. For those last couple of hours, Van's head had been racing with thoughts about why Hitomi was kidnapped and who was watching him. He also thought back to when he first found Hitomi on earth that stormy night. He had been planning on going to search for her; he was not expecting her to find him. How does she feel about me? He thought as he once again looked down at her. Was she just happy to see an old friend again? Van's stomach felt sick at the thought.

"Van?" He heard a quiet voice whisper. Van snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Hitomi. She mumbled his name again in her sleep. She appeared to be stirring.

Van stopped his horse. "Hitomi, you're safe. I'm here with you." He said gently to her.

Van held his breath as Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and gathered her bearings. She seemed dazed and confused. Then, she lifted her head and met his eyes. Her eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. Van's eyes began to water as he stared into her bright green eyes and realized that everything was going to be okay. He smiled at her. Their heads were so close together. Van felt his temperature rise as he suddenly realized how much he wanted to kiss her right now and how easy it would be. But he restrained himself, somehow.

"Where are we? Is this for real?" She asked as she began to look around. She hesitantly reached out and touched Van's chest. She let out a sigh. "Thank God, I'm not dreaming!" she whispered. Van took her hand is his and was surprised to see her blush. "Hitomi, I'll never let anything happen to you again." Hitomi's face went even redder. As she was about to say something, Allen and Palon rode up beside Van. Hitomi was startled at first until she realized who it was.

"Allen? Is that you Allen?" she asked.

"In the flesh. It's good to see you again." Hitomi laughed. Her nightmare was turning into a dream come true. She was back on Gaea with her old friends and back with Van again. She turned back to look at Van. She was a little shocked to see his face so calm and his eyes so soft. What did I do? She thought. She smiled up at Van.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

"I couldn't have done it without help, but I will always come for you, Hitomi." Hitomi blushed at the way he said it. It was so full of love…what was he trying to say?

"How do you feel, Ms. Kanzaki?" Hitomi tore her eyes away from Van's to look at the stranger who had just asked her a question.

"Opps, sorry Hitomi." Van said. "This is Palon, one of Dryden's 'informatives'. He was the one who sneaked us in and got you out. We couldn't have done it without him."

"You have my most sincere thanks." Hitomi told him. Palon bowed his head in reply. "As for how I'm feeling, I'm feeling a lot better. Can I get down?"

Allen slipped off his horse and went over to help Hitomi down. As her feet touched the ground, she knees suddenly gave out, but Allen was quick to support her.

"Oh!" She cried as Allen caught her. "I guess I'm still pretty weak." Van jumped off his horse and supported Hitomi's other side. He and Allen helped her over to a small hill where she could sit. It was then that Hitomi realized that someone had put a dark black tunic over her. It covered her down to her knees. It was warm and it felt nice. Palon quietly walked over and sat down near them.

"Hitomi, if you feel up to it, will you tell us what happened to you?" Van asked with concern showing in his eyes.

"Of course." Hitomi took a deep breath and began telling them about her visions on earth only a few days ago. When she arrived to the part where so woke up in the cell, her voice suddenly got quiet and she hugged her legs.

"Hitomi, what happened to you in there? Did someone hurt you?" Van asked fiercely.

"No, it's just…Van, my kidnapper was Dilandau." Van and Allen both gasped.

"That can't be!" Allen cried. "Celena was Dilandau but she is still safe and doing well in Fanelia. Has something happened to my sister while we were gone?" Hitomi answered quickly, trying to push back the panic that Allen was starting to show.

"No Allen, it seemed that Dilandau has been around for the last couple of years. Something, or someone, brought him back."

"Dilandau…." Van said as memories of his enemy flooded back to him. His fists clenched as he thought of him holding Hitomi prisoner. "What did he want?"

"Oh Van! It's terrible!" Hitomi cried at the memory of it all. "He wants to destroy Fanelia again! He's massing an army and they want to burn Asturia too!" Van and Allen once again cried out in shock.

"He must be stopped!" Van said with determination. "We have to leave right away to warn everyone!" Van and Allen helped Hitomi up again. As they were walking, Van suddenly spoke up.

"I still don't get it. Why did he go to so much trouble to kidnap you?" Hitomi stopped and bowed her head. She didn't want to say. "Hitomi? What is it?" Van asked.

"He…he wanted to kill me." Hitomi said as tears started rolling down her checks. "He wanted to kill me in front of you…so you wouldn't be able to fight. It was so scary! I knew he would…." Hitomi stopped as the tears started flowing and the weakness from the fever overcame her. Van pulled her to him in a hug and stroked her hair as she cried. Allen knew that Hitomi didn't feel or see the rage that was flowing through Van; Allen could see his eyes go cold and hard.

Palon motioned to them that they should get going. It wouldn't be long until they reached the ship. Van gently helped Hitomi in to the saddle and then got on in front of her. She held on to him tightly and leaned her head against his back. He patted her hands as if to say everything was okay. She took a deep breath of the crisp morning air and closed her eyes. She tried not to think about what might have happened if she was still in that cell. She had to concentrate on the present. Van had come for her and she would always be safe with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dilandau paced angrily in his chambers in the underground hideout. He had just received disturbing reports of some of his men found locked in rooms and sometimes dead. He sent someone to check on the girl, fearing the worst.

The door creaked open and a soldier entered and saluted.

"Well!" Dilandau shouted.

"The girl and the slave are both gone, sir. They can't be found anywhere."

Dilandau screamed in frustration and rage. "It's Van! How did he get in here! I WILL have my revenge!" Dilandau continued pacing as the nervous soldier watched his hand play with the top of his sword. Dilandau stopped and looked up at him. "They couldn't have gotten too far. Send the Valkries after them." The soldier's jaw dropped.

"B..but sir-"

"I said do it! Tell them to bring the girl back!" The soldier quickly saluted and left. Dilandau smiled to himself. The Valkries will be able to track her down, he thought, and when I get her, she's going to be sorry she ever defied me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi listened to Van as they walked down the halls of the Exes as he told her how they had gone to Dryden for help and then came to save her. She asked about Allen and Van told her how he now worked for Fanelia. Hitomi wanted to ask so many more questions, about Millerna, Merle, and Fanelia…everything, but she was tired and Van was taking her to a room where she could rest.

They finally got to a small room, which contained a little table, a few chairs and a bed. Van went to go find some food and water as Hitomi waited in the room. Van hadn't left her side until now. She felt so calm and safe when he was near. She knew he was only going to be gone for a couple of minutes, but she suddenly wanted him back right now. Hitomi sighed. Van had been so gentle and nice to her. She shivered with pleasure remembering how good it felt to be in his arms. She shook her head. Down girl, she thought. Hitomi looked around her temporary room and noticed how large the window was. She went over and pulled the curtains back to reveal a very small balcony, instead of a window. She leaned against the doors and looked out. She watched as they flew over trees and grasslands. She heard Van come in and place a tray on the table. She didn't turn but waited for him to come the window.

"You're so lucky." She said as he stood beside her.

"Why?"

"You can fly. Ever since I was a kid, I've loved anything that gave me the sensation of flying, whether it was a roller coaster or an airplane. Maybe that's why I like to run." She said as she stared out the window.

"We could go flying some time if you'd like." Van answered after a few moments. Hitomi turned to face him, her face glowing.

"You…you would do that, for me?" Hitomi knew how careful he was about keeping his heritage a secret. To offer to take her out and ignore what anyone might say was completely unexpected.

"I'd do anything for you Hitomi." Hitomi suddenly saw all the love in his eyes and realized that it was for her and her alone. She trembled at the immense feelings that were building up in her. All the feelings that she had harbored deep inside for all those years were suddenly surfacing. Her heart beat faster. She watched as Van slowly bent his head towards her. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. Her whole body cried for joy as they kissed. Hitomi brought her hands up and wrapped one around his neck and the other she put on the back on his head and ran her fingers through his thick raven hair. She hungered for more and pressed her lips harder against his. He responded by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer. Hitomi never dreamed that a kiss could say so much and be so amazing. He was so gentle yet she could feel him wanting more.

She never wanted it to end but eventually she had to pull away to breath. Damn oxygen dependency!

Van stared in to Hitomi's beautiful green eyes. God, how he had missed her smile! And now she was smiling just for him. They both were breathing deeply. Van wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the words. How do you tell someone they complete your life so perfectly? That any rainy day is a glorious one with them around. As Van tried to say something, Hitomi saved him by speaking first.

"Dito." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You're eyes are speaking volumes, Van. I feel the same about you." A grin covered Van's face. It was amazing how she could read him so well. She was so beautiful right now. Even though her medium brown hair was disheveled and she was wearing a dirty black robe, Van knew he would never forget how she looked that moment.

"You should rest." He finally said. She nodded as he regrettably let go of her. She walked over to the bed and slipped inside, first removing Van's black tunic and kicking off her shoes, while Van went over to the table and poured her a glass of water. He came over and handed it to her. She slowly drank it and handed it back to him before she laid her head on the pillow. Van leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"We should be in Asturia in a few hours. I'll come and get you when we're almost there."

"Thank you." she whispered. Van's eyes lingered on her a moment longer until he left the room. Hitomi sighed and soon fell in to a deep, peaceful sleep.


	6. The Valkries

Chapter 6 – The Valkries 

Van felt like shouting to the world that he was in love! It felt like he was going to explode from the happiness that was bubbling through his body. He had never felt anything like it before. He had just left Hitomi's room and was thinking back to their amazing kiss. It could still feel her lips on his and how they tasted so good. He hadn't been planning on kissing her so soon, but he didn't regret it. It was his first kiss and it had been amazing. He was almost glad he hadn't kissed her six years ago; it would have been impossible to live without another for all those years. Then again, he might have gone to see her sooner…oh well. The past can't be changed. Van couldn't wait to kiss her again. He sighed.

Van strolled on to the bridge where Allen was talking with a few of the guys. The warm sunshine spilled in from the giant windows, displaying a beautiful morning. Van realized a few of them were looking at him a little strangely. Opps! Thought Van, I better come back to Gaea!

"How is she?" Allen asked as Van came over to stand with him.

"Fine. She's sleeping."

"Good." Allen motioned for Van to come sit at the table where Palon was writing up a report.

"So, what do you think Dilandau is planning?" Allen asked Van. At the mention of Dilandau, Van's cheery mood vanished.

"What his sick mind has always been planning: revenge."

"Really? Is that it? Not domination?"

"Why else would he wait to kidnap Hitomi? She heard him say it. Just where the hell did he come from?"

"I don't know, but I smell a sorcerer. Anyway, as soon as we get to Asturia, I'll alert the council to what we've learned and leave them to notify our allies. They have a good army and I believe they can be ready for an attack, whether it comes soon or later, but I'd like to get back to Fanelia as soon as possible."

"Agreed. I'll get Merle and have the ship restocked with whatever it needs. I'm sure Hitomi will want to see the others. Millerna would probably declare war on me if we left without her seeing Hitomi again." They both smiled at the thought. "Well, we have a few hours before we get there." Van said standing up. "I'll be in the cargo bay." Allen nodded as Van left.

Van needed to practice some sword fighting. It always helped him clear his mind and relax. His mind was ablaze with two different thought paths: one was furious at Dilandau and planning what he would do to him when he finally got his hands on him; and the other was planning on what he'd do the next time he was alone with Hitomi. He stopped as he realized he was right outside Hitomi's room. He quietly opened the door and walked in. She was sleeping peacefully on her side; her arms close to her chest and her mouth open slightly. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, so perfect. "Hitomi…." He whispered. He left and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Oh Van…." The sleeping Hitomi mumbled in her dream as a smile crept on to her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle was sitting on the floor playing with Cleff. They were building a mighty castle out of colourful blocks. Merle was making Cleff laugh by making all sorts of funny faces and tickling him with her tail. He kept pointing at it and asking "Wasat?" the way young children do. Merle watched Cleff play. She sighed. It might be nice to have a kitten of my own some day, she thought. They were sitting in Millerna's apartments. The doors to the garden were wide open and a gentle morning breeze was blowing in. Millerna was sitting on the couch reading a medical text, when suddenly she dropped the book and ran out of the room. Merle and Cleff both watched her leave and Cleff looked up at Merle with a worried frown on his face and sad eyes. Cleff had his fathers dark hair and his mothers beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, mommy will be right back." Merle told him with a big smile. Cleff smiled back and went back to his building. Merle watched as she thought about Lord Van. They should be back by now! Has something happened? I hope he's okay!

Millerna came in a few minutes later, a little paler than before. She waved at Cleff and picked up her book and continued reading it.

"Uh…anything wrong Millerna?" Merle asked as her tail twitched back and forth. Millerna blushed and motioned for Merle to come over. Merle got up and walked over.

"I've been getting sick like this for about a week now. I think…I think I'm pregnant again."

"Oh Millerna! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Merle cried as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you. I've haven't told anyone else yet-"

"Not even Dryden?"

"Well, I wanted to be sure first, but everything is pointing towards it." Millerna glowed with happiness that only expecting mothers could do. Merle hugged her again and went back to play with the little prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van held the sword steady in front of him. He was sweating and breathing hard. He suddenly leaped to the side and slashed the sword in a series of parries and thrusts. He was deep in to the practices Balgus had taught him. He tried to picture his sword as an extension of his arm. He continued practicing for about an hour. Then, he put his sword away and started stretching.

Suddenly, Van heard a loud thud as something hit the ship. Then he heard it again. And again. What's happening? He thought as he ran out into the corridor towards the bridge. Van arrived just in time to see a figure crash in through the window. The crew on the bridge, about five people plus Allen, gasped and jumped back. The figure got up from its crouch. It was a horrible creature, with dark skin, black wings, a long tail and claws and sharp fangs. The way it wore its black leather clothes suggested it was a female. She hissed at them. Her tail was swinging back and forth and her dark hair was slick against her head.

"It's a Valkrie!" One of the crew shouted. Van couldn't believe it! He thought Valkries were just legend.Van quickly glanced outside to see two others flying around, diving and slamming into the ship. Allen drew his sword and jumped to face the Valkrie. She whipped her tail out, but Allen jumped out of the way. Van drew his sword and ran around to the other side.

"What happened, Allen?" He shouted across to him.

"I don't know! About few minutes ago, my rear lookout ran in here saying he saw four figures flying towards us. Before we knew it, they were attacking the ship."

"Where did they come from?" Van said as he tried to hit the Valkrie with his sword.

"The west!" Allen yelled. Hey, Van thought, that's the direction we just came from! Suddenly Van remembered something.

"Wait a second! Did you say four?" He yelled as he fell back. A crewmember jumped in and took his place fighting. Allen shouted back yes.

"SHIT!" Van said as he ran out of the room down the hall. He heard Hitomi's terrified scream. "HITOMI!" he screamed as he ran faster. When he got to her room and opened the door, he felt like his stomach had hit the floor. The balcony had been smashed open and there was glass and curtains everywhere. Hitomi's bed was a mess and she wasn't in it. There were sighs of a struggle. Van eyes then caught something outside. It was a Valkrie carrying Hitomi away. Van gripped his sword tighter and ran to the window. He jumped over the broken glass, on to the balcony ledge, and then propelled himself off it. His wings ripped out of his back and the pieces of his shirt few away as he caught an air current and started soaring towards them. He was not going to have Hitomi taken away from him again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxx A few minutes ago xxxx

BAM!

"Yukari, you're snoring again." Hitomi mumbled half asleep.

BAM!

"Cut it out!" She said annoyed, waking up. "Oh!" Hitomi remembered where she was. What was I hearing? She thought.

BAM! Something flew past the window. Hitomi got out of bed and started walking towards it, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Suddenly, the balcony doors were shattered as a large, dark, gargoyle-like creature crashed through them. Hitomi stepped back and covered her face to avoid flying glass. The creature quickly got up and scanned the room with its dark eyes. They landed on Hitomi. The creature took a sniff of the air, and then it seemed to smile as it headed towards her.

"What the hell!" Hitomi cried. She ran back to the bed and jumped on it. The creature was coming after her. Hitomi jumped off the other side as it jumped on, tearing up the sheets with its claws. She ran over to the table and threw the pitcher of water at it. It screamed as the pitcher hit it, but it was hardly fazed, and continued coming after her. Hitomi knew that she wasn't strong enough to beat this creature, but maybe she was fast enough to out run it. She made a mad dash towards the door, but a snake like tail whipped out and tripped her. She fell hard to the floor. Before she could get up, strong arms picked her up and wrapped them around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Hitomi struggled and kicked, but the creature could have been made of rock for all it did. Then, Hitomi did the only thing she could: she screamed as loud as she possibly could. The creature turned and walked back to the balcony and then launched itself up in to the sky.

Hitomi screamed again as she saw the ground far below her. The air was cold on her bare feet and skin and her eyes started to tear. The creature pulled her closer and started flying away from the ship. Hitomi didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to struggle, for fear of being dropped, but then she didn't want to do nothing.

"HITOMI!" She heard on the wind.

The Valkrie spun in the air to see a white-winged man baring a sword heading towards her.

"VAN! HELP ME!" She screamed back.

The Valkrie screamed in the language of her kind and one of the Valkries that had been flying around the ship headed in her direction. Van didn't see the other one coming up behind him, but Hitomi did.

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted. Van turned around and dogged just in time to avoid the claws of the attacking Valkrie. He regained his balance and prepared for the next attack. He and the Valkrie were flying at each other. At the last second, Van shifted his weight and slashed the Valkrie in the chest. It was a deep wound and the Valkrie screamed and plummeted to the ground. Van turned and started to come after the Valkrie carrying Hitomi.

Hitomi could feel her captor tremble with fear as Van got closer and closer. Hitomi knew the Valkrie wouldn't be able to outrun Van with her extra weight. Hitomi could see no other monsters flying around to come to her aid. The Valkrie had only one chance for escape: she let go of Hitomi.


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7 – Reunion 

The wind whipped all around the screaming Hitomi as she fell. Her arms and legs were flailing madly. It was the most helpless feeling in the world. Van hastily sheathed his sword, pulled his wings in, and dove after her. He gained speed quickly and closed the distance between himself and Hitomi. As he flew near, he reached out his arms and wrapped one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Van broke the dive, spread his wings, and swept upwards. He felt Hitomi's grip around his neck loosen as her tense body relaxed in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Now that you're here. Thanks." She replied. Van flew Hitomi back up to the ship and back in to her room. He landed on the balcony and retracted his wings. He carried her over the broken glass and white feathers and gently let her down.

"What WAS that?" She asked him.

"A Valkrie. Legends say they are fierce warriors and amazing trackers, capable of tracking on land and by air. I had never seen one before, until now. Oh Hitomi, I'm sorry! I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Hitomi was a little surprised as Van pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Van, it's not your fault. You saved me. Do…do you think they were sent to find me?"

"I'm sure of it. Dilandau has some powerful resources at hand so I think we need to be prepared for anything."

"Expect the unexpected."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She said as she pulled away from him. Just then a soldier ran in to the room.

"King Van! Are you and Lady Hitomi alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, the fighting has ended." The soldier bowed and ran out.

Wow, Hitomi thought, looking at Van's serious face, I always forget Van is the King of Fanelia. Even when I first met him I couldn't believe he was a prince, and now I forget he's a king.

"Look, I'm not exactly in the mood to sleep anymore." Hitomi said. "Do you think I can go with you?" Van smiled at her.

"Of course. You don't have to ask."

"I know. I guess I'm just nervous about arriving in Asturia."

"Come on." He said as he took her hand and began pulling her towards the door. "Let's go see what happened on the bridge."

"Er…Van?" Hitomi said pulling him to a stop.

"What?"

"Um, could I get a change of clothes first? I don't think this is exactly appropriate." Hitomi said as she glanced at her pajamas. Van blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I guess I should get a new shirt too. Let's go see what we can find."

Van had changed back into his customary red shirt and tan pants, while Hitomi changed in to some of the extra hunting clothes, some brown pants and a green shirt. Hitomi still wore her running shoes though. They met Allen on the bridge and he told them how they had managed to kill the other two Valkries. The ship took some damage from them, but they'd make it back to Palas. Van told Allen what had happened to Hitomi. Allen also said the surviving Valkrie was spotted flying west, probably to report back to Dilandau.

Van and Hitomi remained on the bridge for the last thirty minutes of the journey. Van never left Hitomi's side once. Van tried to fill Hitomi in on everything that had happened in the last six years in Asturia. He told her about Millerna and Dryden getting back together and how they were King and Queen now, and how they had a young boy, Cleff. Hitomi was bubbling with excitement. She couldn't wait to see them again and meet Cleff. She missed her old friends.

Soon they could see the shimmer of the sea in the distance and the tall, proud towers of the castle. It was almost midday so the sun was high and glorious in the sky. Hitomi stared down at the city of Palas in awe. It had been so long since she last had seen it and forgot how truly beautiful it was. Hitomi looked over to find Van staring at her. His eyes were so warm and promising; Hitomi was afraid she might get sucked in and never get out. She blushed.

"So, Your Majesty," she joked, "what has the King of Fanelia been doing all this time?"

"Oh, not much." He said rolling his head back playfully. "Just moping around the castle, daydreaming about a wonderful person from the Mystic Moon." Hitomi turned an even darker shade of red, but smiled warmly at Van. Van smiled back and reached over and tucked a piece of Hitomi's hair behind her ear. Hitomi inwardly sighed as his hand brushed past her face. This is so crazy! She thought. I haven't seen him for six years, we've barely had time to talk, yet I feel so alive when he is near. It feels right. And that kiss…whoa…I hope we can do that again sometime soon.

The ship arrived in the harbor and once again Van and Allen loaded in to a carriage to be taken to the palace, except this time Hitomi was with Van and they were holding hands. Hitomi couldn't wait to see her old friends again, but deep down she was worried it would be weird, or that they wouldn't like her anymore, or that…. Van could feel Hitomi's nervous excitement and patted her hand in reassurance. She sighed and steadied her beating heart. Allen just smiled and looked out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle, Dryden and Millerna were waiting outside by the doors to the palace. Only a few minutes ago, a messenger had arrived saying the Exes had returned. Merle could hardly stand still. Was Lord Van okay? Did they find Hitomi? Do they know what happened? Merle's cat ears twitched as she heard something in the distance. She looked down the pathway and waited.

"HERE THEY COME!" She yelled excitedly as a carriage came down the path. Dryden took Millerna's hand and squeezed it. They were both praying that Van had found Hitomi.

As they waited in anticipation, the carriage finally pulled up and stopped in front of them. The door opened and Allen stepped out and nodded his head in their direction. Merle was now holding her breath. Van came out afterwards and then reached back in to help someone else out.

"HITOMI!" Merle cried as she raced towards them. She was laughing and crying as she embraced Hitomi in one of her bear hugs. Merle could hardly believe it. She looked up into those same green eyes and caring face to see her old friend.

"Merle! It's so good to see you again." Hitomi said hugging her back. Merle was almost as tall as Hitomi.

"Oh Hitomi, I'm sorry!" Merle said sniffling, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay Merle. I'm happy to see you too. I missed you."

"Gee Merle, I'm fine too." Van said, pretending to be annoyed.

"OH, LORD VAN!" Merle said as she practically pounced on him. "I was so worried! I'm so glad you're okay! And I'm so glad you brought Hitomi back!"

"So are we." Said Millerna as she and Dryden came over to greet them.

It was a happy reunion. Hitomi was so happy to see her old friends again. All her doubts and worries she had quickly melted away. Soon after, Millerna took charge and ordered Hitomi to come with her to get cleaned up and taken care of. Before they took her away, Van leaned over and whispered to Hitomi. "I'll see you later." She smiled warmly at him. He winked at her as they left and Merle and Millerna giggled as Hitomi blushed. Millerna and Merle took off with Hitomi and Dryden and Allen took off with Van, towards the council chambers.

Millerna and Merle took Hitomi up to Millerna's rooms. Millerna had some servants prepare a large bubble bath for Hitomi, asked for a light lunch to be brought up, some clothes for Hitomi, and then dismissed them.

"Okay Hitomi." Millerna said her most business-like tone, "strip down and get in that tub." Hitomi giggled and obeyed while Merle and Millerna turned their backs as Hitomi slipped into the scented water.

"Ohhhhh…this is sooooooo nice!" Hitomi coed from the tub. Millerna and Merle came over and sat on cushions on the floor.

"Well Ms. Kanzaki, for someone whose been away from almost six years, you and Van seem to have made up for lost time." Millerna said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hitomi said sinking deeper into the water.

"You can't fool us Hitomi." Millerna continued. "We're not blind. First of all, Van wouldn't leave your side until we pealed you away from him. Second, you both have that dreamy look in your eyes, and third, he whispers sweet nothings in your ear before you part. Ahhhh…." Millerna said as she batted her eye lashes. Merle laughed.

"Come on Hitomi, spill!" Merle said.

"I don't believe you two!" Hitomi joked. "I was just rescued from Zaibach, I haven't even been here for an hour, and you want me to 'spill' about Van and I? Well forget it. It's not proper for a girl to…kiss and tell." Hitomi said with a wink and a smile. Millerna and Merle both screeched with excitement.

The rest of the afternoon went a lot like that. Hitomi did end up telling them what had happened in Zaibach, but she also didn't want to talk anymore about it. This was her time to catch up with her friends. After Hitomi bathed, Millerna found a nice green dress for Hitomi to wear. It was a short dress that reached down to her knees, but it was one of those feathery dresses that would twirl out if she spun. It was sleeveless and had a scoop neck like her tank top. It also came with a matching green hat, for when they went outside. The green shoes didn't fit Hitomi, but some nice white ones did. After Hitomi was dressed, Millerna introduced her to Cleff and then they all had lunch together. After Hitomi had glanced at the door for the millionth time, Millerna told her that Van, Allen, and Dryden would probably be stuck in meetings all day. Hitomi blushed and finished her lunch.

It was later in the afternoon and Merle, Millerna, Cleff and Hitomi were having a nice walk around the gardens. It was still a beautiful day. The sky was blue, it wasn't too hot, and the birds were singing. Hitomi had her hat on and was talking and laughing with the others. They came to a fountain. It was a little pool with water shooting out from a bird statue in the center. The little fish in the pool fascinated Hitomi. Instead of orange and white colored fish, they were blue and pink and yellow. She kneeled down beside the pool and took a closer look.

Millerna, who was holding a dozing Cleff in her arms, and Merle were watching Hitomi. Then, something caught Millerna's eye and she gently elbowed Merle. Merle looked up and saw it too and smiled at Millerna. Very quietly they both turned around and left.

"What are these fish called, Millerna?" Hitomi asked. "Millerna?" Hitomi looked up just in time to see Merle and Millerna exiting the gardens. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Hitomi stood up to go, but suddenly her hat was swept off her head. She twirled around to go after it and ended up standing face to face with Van, who was holding her hat.

"Van!" She laughed. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!" Van smiled back.

"We got a little break, so I came out here to find you."

"So, are the meetings going okay? Does everyone know what's happening?"

"Everything is going as well as it can." Van sighed. "As soon as we waved the threat of war in their faces, we got their attention. We still have more to attend to, but we want to leave for Fanelia as soon as we can. It really depends on how well the repairs of the Exes are going."

"Can I have my hat back now?" Hitomi asked.

"Hmmm…no." Van said playfully.

"Oh, okay." Hitomi said as she bowed her head in submission. Van was a little surprised. He could have sworn she would've tried to get it back….

"Yoink!" Hitomi said as she grabbed her hat and ran off giggling.

"Hey!" Van said as he went after her. He caught up to Hitomi and grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around. They were both laughing and eventually Van stopped and put her down. Hitomi turned around and leaned on him, playing with his collar.

"I could have out ran you, but I'm in heals." She teased. Van just laughed.

"Van, are we crazy?"

"Maybe." He couldn't believe how good she smelled and how amazing she looked in that dress.

"I mean…I've only been back for a couple of days, and we've only been together for a day, but…."

"But…?"

"This feels so right. When I'm with you I know everything will be okay and that I'll be happy."

Van stepped back, took her hand in his and kissed it. "Hitomi, it's been more than one day. I've been thinking about you ever since you left. I fell in love with you six years ago and now I finally have you back." He kissed her hand again. Hitomi's heart fluttered. Hitomi smiled at Van as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"I feel the same way, Van." Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's neck, stood on her toes, and leaned in to kiss him. Van pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Soon, he broke off and started kissing her neck, which caused her to giggle with delight. Several minutes later, Van and Hitomi walked out of the gardens, hand in hand.


	8. Fanelia

Chapter 8 – Fanelia 

Hitomi was running through the forest. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. There was something out there, but she didn't know where or what. She kept on running, pushing aside tree branches and jumping over roots. Suddenly, giant trees shot out of the ground and surrounded her. She couldn't get out. A dark, menacing laughter came from beyond. Hitomi shivered. The voice was familiar and unwelcome. But then, through the cracks in the trees, a soft pink light appeared and swallowed up the laughter. It got brighter and brighter until Hitomi couldn't block the light anymore. She shut her eyes tight and eventually it all faded in to darkness and silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi woke up back on the Exes in Van's arms. They were both sitting on the couch in the conference room. He was reading and had his legs propped up on a chair. Hitomi was leaning on his shoulder and had her legs stretched out on the couch. There was a nice, old blanket pulled over her. She stirred.

"Was I sleeping?" she said. Van put down the book and looked over at her. He smiled and ran his fingers through her rustled up hair.

"You fell asleep half way through the meeting. I can't blame you though. You've been through a lot in the last little while." Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and cuddled closer to him. That's right, she thought, we left Palas in the evening. Her visit with Millerna had been cut short because Van and Allen decided to get going right away, not evening staying for dinner. Allen practically dragged them away, being anxious to get back to Fanelia. Millerna sent Hitomi away with some more clothes and a few belongings. Hitomi figured she could pick up whatever else she needed in Fanelia. She had changed into some travelling clothes, the same type Millerna used to wear on the road, except not as much lace. She didn't feel so restricted in the tights like she did in a dress.

Hitomi glanced out the window. It was almost dark and the Earth was already shining brightly in the sky. Hitomi was waiting for that feeling of sadness and homesickness that she usually felt when looking at the Earth, but it never came. Hitomi was a little surprised. Did she no longer consider Earth her home? This soon? She looked over in to Van's loving, chocolate eyes. She knew then that home would be wherever Van was, whether it was Earth or Gaea. Home wasn't a place, it was a person.

"Did you stay with me in here the whole time?" Hitomi asked. Van nodded. "Of course." Hitomi leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Van's lips.

"What was that for?" He asked with a grin.

"I love you." Hitomi whispered.

"I love you, too." Van whispered back. Then, they both started to yawn and ended up laughing at each other. "We'll be in Fanelia soon. We've been in the air for a few hours already. Hopefully there will be a little bit of light left for you to see Fanelia. I'm afraid I won't be able to show you around the new castle. Allen and I are going to have our hands full."

"You have to start tonight?"

"The sooner, the better. All we really have to do is inform the commanders and let them start to get everything ready. Hey, look!" Van said excitedly. "You can see Fanelia." Van helped Hitomi up and led her over to the window. Hitomi could see a city off in the distance, far below in the valley. It was beautiful. The sun was setting behind the hills, covering Fanelia with a blanket of orange, pink and yellow. Lights were twinkling like stars in the windows on the houses. A tall, proud castle made of stone stood in the back, standing guard over the land. Banners of green and brown and of dragons blew in the wind from the highest towers.

"Oh Van, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. The people of Fanelia worked hard to rebuild their homeland. I'm very honored to be King of such a determined and dedicated people. I only hope I can protect them this time."

"Don't talk like that Van. Of course you are going to protect them. I believe in you, Van. You have to-" But suddenly Hitomi stiffened and eyes went wide open.

"Hitomi? HITOMI? What's wrong?" Van said shaking her.

"I can see it …the battle." Hitomi said in that eerie voice she sometimes had. Van realized she was having a vision. Hitomi stayed like that for a couple more seconds and then relaxed and collapsed into Van's arms with a whimpered "no". He sank to the floor with her and held her close.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Sorry to scare you. I haven't had a vision like that in a long time and drained me pretty good."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the battle that will happen. Dilandau's army will come through that pass down there." She said as she pointed to the canyon. In my vision, your army held it and beat it there. But Van, if you let them get through the pass, they will destroy Fanelia again! Oh Van, you have to stop them there! It's the only way!"

"It's okay, Hitomi." Van said gently rocking her as she whimpered. "We can be ready and I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure the safety of my people and this land." Hitomi stopped shacking, but she didn't look at him.

"Van…." She said eventually, "There's something else you should know. In my vision, I saw Escaflowne fighting." Van was silent. He had hoped Escaflowne would sleep peacefully beside his brother's grave for as long as he lived. To him, Escaflowne meant war and pain and Van didn't want to awaken Escaflowne again. He felt a soft hand touch his face. He looked down to see Hitomi looking sadly at him. Van smiled reassuringly.

"While Fanelia is threatened and its people are in danger, Escaflowne will protect them and fight if necessary. Anyway, I don't think Escaflowne could rest while a Zaibach threat roams the land." Van helped Hitomi back up and they stared out the window. They took comfort in each other's presence and watched as they got closer and closer to Fanelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi didn't have any time to look around the castle that night. As soon as they had landed, Van escorted her to a room (near his) and promised he would come see her the next day. He and Allen had to get to work right away. He told her Merle would be more than happy to show to her around and give her the tour. Hitomi understood and kissed Van goodnight. She had to eventually push him away to make him go meet Allen.

Hitomi looked around her new room. The soft glow of the lamps on the wall gave it a warm and homey feeling. There was a large, four-post bed on one wall, a couch and table on another wall and a dresser and makeup table on the other. A nice big window gave her a good view of the gardens. A door beside the dresser lead to her own bathroom. Hitomi sighed happily when she saw the nice, big bathtub. She patted it gently, promising to spend many hours with it. She went to the corner where the bags holding her things were and started looking through them. She hung up the dresses Millerna had given her and put her hairbrush and things on the table. Hitomi yawned and stretched; it was time for bed. Hmmm? Hitomi thought, looking around. I don't have any pajamas. She decided to wear her own pajamas, the tank top and shorts, which Millerna was kind enough to have washed for her. She climbed in to the big bed and lay on her back. What a crazy, wonderful, amazing day! She thought. I can hardly believe what has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Van is so amazing. And he loves me! Hitomi giggled with excitement as she relived her meeting with Van in the garden. Hitomi had to force herself to calm down or else she would never be able to sleep. She turned on her side and looked at the moon shining in the sky.

"God," she whispered, "thank you so much for everything you have blessed me with. Thank you for hearing my heart's plea and bringing Van back to me. Please, protect Fanelia and her people from the oncoming battle and give us the strength and courage to get through this." Hitomi continued to stare at the moon and the stars in the sky, until her lids became too heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock and a voice at the door woke Hitomi up. She shielded her eyes against the rays of the sun that spilled into her room and climbed out of bed. While rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked over to the door and opened it. Merle was standing there, already dressed and ready to go.

"Hitomi! You just woke up?" Merle said, letting herself in. Hitomi closed the door and faced the curious cat woman going through her things.

"Hey, the last few days were kind of hectic and I think I deserved a good sleep. What time is it anyway?

"Oh, it's only three hours after dawn. Everyone's already up and working. Some of them have been up all night, ever since Allen shook everything up. Hurry up and change so we can go get some breakfast, then I'll give you that tour you wanted."

"Okay!" Hitomi said, as she grabbed a dress out of the closet and ran into the bathroom.

Hitomi had changed in to a long, light blue, short sleeved dress, and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a blue ribbon. After a breakfast of fresh bread, fruit, and juice, Merle gave Hitomi the tour of the castle. Merle started in the entrance hall and then proceeded to the ballroom, the council chamber, the library, the dining hall, the gardens, the stables, the kitchens, the barracks, and then finished off with some of the rooms located in the towers. She didn't bother showing Hitomi the dungeon. She explained that it was only used to hold criminals and wasn't used that often. The whole time, servants, soldiers, and council members were running by on one errand or another. Merle introduced Hitomi to a few of them and Hitomi was relieved to find how friendly most of them were. She got the impression that her name was a famous one here, since some of them were very honored to met her. The mischievous twinkle in a few of their eyes made Hitomi wonder if they already knew about her and Van's relationship.

Soon after, they retreated to Merle's rooms and had a light lunch. Merle told Hitomi all about Fanelia being rebuilt and everything important that had happened.

"Merle?" Hitomi said after Merle finished explaining how Allen had come to Fanelia. "Is there anything we can do to help? I feel like I'm in the way, but I want to be useful. I also don't want to keep you from anything you need to do."

"Don't worry, Hitomi. I attended the council meeting early this morning and Van asked me if I would stay with you and show you around, so I am doing my job, but it's not really a job. I get to hang out with my friend. I'm sure that we can find something where we can help. We can go ask right now if you want."

Just as Hitomi was about to agree, there was a knock at the door. Merle jumped up and answered it. Hitomi heard her talking with someone and then opened the door for the person to come in. It was a thin, beautiful woman with long, white hair and blue eyes. She had on a nice gray robe. She looked at Hitomi and smiled. "Hitomi, it's good to see you again."

"Celena!" Hitomi said. She got up and went over and hugged her old friend. Hitomi had only spent a little time with Celena before she left six years ago, but she felt close to her.

"I came to see my brother this morning only to find him quite busy. He briefly told me what was happening and also told me that you had returned. I wanted to come see you. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all!" Hitomi said as she and Merle offered Celena a place to sit down. Celena told Hitomi how she now spent her time between the library, the orphanage, and visiting with her brother. In the library, Celena helped make copies of texts and in the orphanage, she helped take care of the children. Celena was happy with her quiet and peaceful life. Hitomi and Merle then told Celena everything that had happened. Celena went very pale when she heard about Dilandau.

"How…how is that possible?" she whispered.

"We don't know, Celena." Hitomi said. "I'm just glad that you are okay. Do know of anything that might tell us what happened?"

"I don't know. For the first couple of years, I could sometimes feel that alternate personally deep inside of me, but I was getting stronger everyday and was able to suppress it. Then, one day, a few years ago, I noticed it was gone, completely gone. I was doing this exercise, and it involved searching deep inside myself, and that was when realized it wasn't there. I asked the sisters and the healers what it meant and they assumed that without a body, it just faded away to oblivion. Nothing bad ever came of it, so I took it as good news and continued my life as before. But this really worries me. If he's back…." Celena trailed off.

"Don't worry, Celena." Merle spoke up. "You are in no way responsible for this or anything Dilandau might do."

"But maybe it was my job to keep that soul trapped in my body, so he couldn't wreak havoc again. Maybe I was too weak and failed and now he's coming to destroy Fanelia."

"Don't be ridiculous. You never had any such task. You had a very strong will to keep him suppressed for all that time. Something brought Dilandau back and it was in no way your fault."

Celena gave them a small smile and sighed. "Your right, of course."

Another knock came to the door. Merle yelled come in and a servant entered.

"Lady Merle, King Van is calling for a council meeting and asked that you bring the Lady Hitomi and Lady Celena with you."

"What's going on?" Merle asked a little worried.

"I'm not sure Lady, but the meeting will start soon." He bowed, closed the door, and left them.

"Well, let's go see what Lord Van wants." Merle said as she led them out.


	9. Escaflowne

Chapter 9 – Escaflowne 

Hitomi was sitting between Celena and Merle in the council room. The council room was a medium sized room, well lit with many lamps, and had a long rectangle table in the middle. Maps and paintings covered all the walls since the room had no windows. Merle told her it was a security precaution since lots of important, and sometimes secret, decisions were made in this room. Van was at the head, with Allen at his right and Lord Finkbone at his left. Lord Finkbone was a trusted advisor that had stayed with Van during all the hard times. He was a tall man, in his late thirties, and had short, brown hair. He was a little shy for a council member, but when things got serious, he was solid as a rock.

It was the middle of the afternoon and everyone had finally gathered around the table. Merle whispered to Hitomi and pointed out the important members. Guards were positioned at the doors and everyone was ready to get down to business. Hitomi sat quietly and played with her hands nervously. She looked over at Van and watched how he greeted everyone and answered a few initial questions they had. He was so handsome. It was obvious to Hitomi that he had the respect and loyalty of everyone in the room. Van stood up and everyone was silent.

"I'm glad you all could make it here in such short notice. I know everyone is busy but I thought everyone should hear this. First of all, you all know about Dilandau's return. We are currently in the process and fortifying the city and setting up our defenses."

"Excuse me, King Van." The female treasurer spoke up. "I never did hear how you learned about Dilandau's return or about his plans. How did you find out?"

"Well, it's a long story, so I'll make it short. I traveled back to the Mystic Moon to go find Hitomi, but something went wrong when we tried to return. What ended up happening was Dilandau had been waiting for me to travel there and then used a machine to send Hitomi to Zaibach, instead of returning to Fanelia with me. Basically, she was kidnapped. Allen and I went to see King Dryden and his…agent took us to Zaibach. We found Hitomi and brought her back. Hitomi was actually the one who came face to face with Dilandau and overheard his plans." The council members all turned their attention towards Hitomi. She blushed a little.

"Is this true?" One asked. "Is Dilandau really back?"

"Yes," Hitomi answered, "and from what I could tell, he is determined to get revenge on Van by destroying Fanelia and everyone who lives here. He is very dangerous."

"Er…Lady Celena?" another asked. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot, but you…er…do you…?"

"I'm sure everyone's familiar with my past, but as I was telling Hitomi, I was just as surprised as you to find out that he's loose. I have no idea how he got out. I wish I could tell you more." Celena told them.

"I got a message from Asturia about an hour ago." Van said, bring everyone back to the subject on hand. "King Dryden has learned that the army coming out of Zaibach is heading straight for us, going around Asturia instead of through it." Many gasps were heard through out the chamber. Everyone had thought the strong armies of Asturia would have faced them first and cut their numbers down, but now they knew that they were going to get the first assault. Van continued. "Dryden also sent word that he would send part of his army to come and help us, but I don't think we can expect them until sometime tomorrow, which is unfortunately when we're expecting the attack." More gasps filled the rooms and nervous chatter broke out.

What! Hitomi thought. Already? The armies will be here tomorrow. Oh no!

"Quiet, please!" Van yelled over the voices. "We'll be ready for them." Van walked over to a large map on the wall. "The Zaibach army is heading this way and we are going to set up our main force here, at the Hotaru Pass. I want to evacuate the city in to the mountains here, just to be safe. We'll need to alert the city and move everyone out tomorrow morning. Lord Finkbone, I'd like you to organize the evacuation. If everyone knows what to do, let's get back to work. Tomorrow is an important day." Everyone started moving around and talking at once. Hitomi watched as Merle jumped out of her seat and went to Lord Finkbone.

"Lord Finkbone, Hitomi and I want to help with the evacuation. Please, what can we do?" Merle asked.

"Are you sure? King Van won't be angry?" He said glancing behind her at Hitomi. Merle growled. "Of course not! We want to help! This is my home too, you know!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Lord Finkbone apologized as Merle's tail started to puff up.

"Lord Finkbone." Celena said as she stood up. "They could help me at the orphanage. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Perfect!" He answered. "Get the children and the sisters packed up and ready, and we'll move them out tomorrow morning with everyone else. I'll be in the castle if you need to talk to me. Good luck and thank you." He said as he left the room.

"Hitomi, you're probably going to want to change before we get to work." Merle said as she came back to where they were standing. Hitomi, looking at her long, light blue dress, nodded in agreement.

"Merle, Hitomi, will you hang around for a minute?" Van called out from behind a couple of council members. They nodded.

"I'll meet you two at the orphanage. I'm going to let the sisters know what is going on." Celena said. She left them as Van came up to them.

"What's the matter, Lord Van?" Merle asked.

"Will you come with me?" Van asked as he headed out. Merle and Hitomi looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Van out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi looked around in awe as they walked down the forest path. Trees overhead acted as a canopy from the sun, although with the light breeze, bits of sunlight poured in and danced on the stone pathway as they walked along. The last time she had been here was just before she returned to earth six years ago. There was a peaceful solitude here. Up ahead stood the graves of Folken and Van's parents. They had been slowly covered in vines over the years, but someone had cleared away most of them. As they got closer, Hitomi could see the sleeping giant, Escaflowne, the Espano guymellef that had changed her life, and many others, long ago. It was still in the kneeling position Van had left it in years before. Hitomi got a few shivers as memories came racing back to her: the first time she saw Escaflowne, the time it fought Scherazade, flying on it in its dragon form. Van was right: Escaflowne represented war.

It was quiet as the three of them came in to the clearing. No bird songs could be heard, just the gentle blowing of the wind. There was an air of expectancy coming from Escaflowne, almost as if it had been waiting for them, even though it was cold and gray. Van reached into a pouch he had been carrying and pulled out the pink energist. It glowed in his hands as he walked up to Escaflowne.

"Lord Van!" Merle cried. "I thought you wanted to let Escaflowne sleep?"

"I did Merle." Van answered without turning around. He glanced down and stared at the energist. "Fanelia is threatened again and Escaflowne is needed to protect the land. I won't risk not waking Escaflowne up." Van turned around and faced them. "Thank you both for coming with me. I needed you to be here for me."

"Van, you're doing the right thing." Hitomi said softly. Merle nodded. Van smiled in thanks and turned back to Escaflowne. He leaped up on to its leg and put the energist in to the crystal. The crystal started to glow pink as Van jumped back down and stood with Hitomi and Merle. They watched as Escaflowne came back to life. It's majestic, white colour returned and it creaked as it slowly stood up and waited for Van, while its massive blue cape blew behind it. Hitomi stared in wonder. She forgot just how big and impressive Escaflowne was. In a way, she felt better that Van would be fighting with it. Escaflowne would protect him.

"You two should be going now. You're going to be at the orphanage?"

"Yes." Merle answered. "We're going to get them ready and help them into the mountains early tomorrow."

"Good. I want you two to stay with them tomorrow. I'm not sure what is going to happen, but you'll be safe there." Merle and Hitomi nodded, both with sad eyes. "Don't get so sad you two, you're going to bring me down too." Van said playfully, although Hitomi could see worry, and fear, deep in his eyes.

"Just be careful, Lord Van!" Merle said as she gave him a big hug. Van hugged her back. Then Merle pulled away. Van and Hitomi were looking at each other, with a mixture of longing and sadness in their eyes. Merle suddenly felt very awkward and starting bounding away. "I'll meet you in your room, Hitomi!" She yelled as she disappeared in to the trees.

Hitomi and Van stood there in silence for a couple of seconds. Hitomi's heart was heavy. Van was going to fight tomorrow and there was always the chance something would happen to him. It wasn't fair! She had just got him back. Hitomi didn't want to cry in front of Van. She had to be strong, for his sake, but when she looked up in to his dark eyes and saw his concern for her, she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started falling and before she knew it, Van was holding her and kissing her gently. She kissed him back and tried not to think of anything but being with Van. Through their kissing, Hitomi felt stronger and more confident. Van would be okay and come back to her. They stopped kissing and hugged. Van rubbed her back and Hitomi let the last of her tears fall on to Van's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Van." Hitomi said eventually. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you…but I'm okay now. You'll come back and we can finally be together."

"Hitomi, nothing will stop me from coming back to you. Not Dilandau, not an army, not even the heavens. I'm doing this to protect you and Fanelia. Remember, Dilandau still might be after you, so I'm going to have guards stay with you and Merle. Please don't be mad, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew you were protected. We're going to get through this." Van pulled away from Hitomi and pulled off the pendant he wore beneath his shirt. "I want you to take this with you. Use it if you need to. I have Escaflowne so I'll be okay." Hitomi accepted the necklace and slipped it over her head. It was weird to have it back, but it was comforting, like a part of Van was with her. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her back to him. They kissed more passionately this time. Finally, they stopped and Hitomi pulled away.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Van replied. Hitomi leaned in for one last kiss and then took off running. Van watched her disappear in to the forest. He sighed and turned to Escaflowne. He leapt up and entered the pilot compartment and moved Escaflowne out in to the clearing. Everything was familiar in Escaflowne. Van knew he might need a little practice, but first things first. It was time to meet Allen at Hotaru pass. Escaflowne turned in to a dragon and Van headed up and out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi wrapped her hand around the pendant and felt its warmth. She turned and watched as the white dragon flew out of the woods and over the castle, in to the sky. She sighed and ran back to the castle to meet Merle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi was back in the working clothes Millerna had given her and in the orphanage with Celena and Merle. Celena and the sisters agreed to tell the children that they were packing for an overnight trip in the woods. The children were very excited and singing songs while they packed. Hitomi couldn't stop but think how odd it was; outside, people were running around, almost frantic and talking about wars and battles and trying to pack their belongings and get their families together; inside, the children were excited and happy and talking about the trip they were going to take.

Celena instructed them to have each child pack warm clothes, a blanket, and some food, and a favorite toy in a small sack they could carry. The children were wonderful. They were so friendly and well behaved. The older ones were a little more suspicious of the trip, but they kept quiet, not wanting to alarm the young ones.

A little girl named Hanna, who was about three years old, had glued herself to Hitomi's leg. She had curly, red hair and was a skinny little thing. Hitomi didn't know what to do, so she just picked her up and supervised things with Hanna in her arms. Hanna was wearing a worn, cotton, purple dress. She carried an old, stuffed bunny with her and had her thumb in her mouth, but Hitomi could see that this little girl was intelligent. It was the way her large, blue eyes watched everything.

"Tomi?" Hanna said as they watched the children start a game of tag, "Why do we have to go to the forest? I don't want to go. I don't like it there." Hitomi sat down and placed Hanna in her lap.

"There's nothing to be worried about. It's going to be fun. We're going to go for a hike, look at all the pretty birds, collect lots of rocks and acorns, and have a picnic. Then, we're going to camp under the stars. It will be fun!"

Hanna looked a little doubtful. "Will you be there, 'Tomi?"

"I sure will. So will the sisters, Lady Celena, and Merle."

"Okay!" Hanna said with a smile. She slipped out of Hitomi's arms and walked over the join the younger kids in a game of roll the ball, but then she came back and stood in front of Hitomi. "'Tomi, are you going to marry King Van?" she asked innocently. Hitomi blushed. "Er…I don't know Hanna. Why do you ask?"

Hanna just shrugged and then ran back to join her fellows. Hitomi sighed. Were people already talking about marriage! Hitomi's stomach bubbled with nervousness and excitement, but she suppressed the feelings and concentrated on the children. The poor kids had been through so much already, she decided that she wouldn't let anything else happen to them. Hopefully, Van's army would keep the Zaibach army out of the city so they wouldn't lose the orphanage. She relaxed as she watched Hanna and the others play with the ball. Hitomi made a promise to herself to come and visit the orphanage more often when this was all over.

A couple of hours later, everyone was in the hall having dinner. Hitomi, Merle, and Celena were sitting together. The sisters were busy passing out food and keeping track of the children. They had insisted that the three of them rest and eat, for they had done plenty already.

Merle, Celena, and Hitomi were all lost in thoughts of their own. Hitomi's head was racing with worry for Van, worry for the children, and rumors of marriage. Hitomi looked up at Celena. She could tell Celena was nervous. She wished she knew what had happened to her. How did Dilandau get out?

"Hitomi, could you pass me a bun, please?" Celena asked. Hitomi nodded and picked up the basket of buns. As Celena took it, their hands brushed and suddenly Hitomi's pendant started glowing. She looked up into Celena's surprised eyes and then everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi was in a forest. It was a nice day and the birds were singing. She watched as a younger Celena walked by. Her hair was shorter and she was humming a song. She was going around collecting mushrooms and placing them in a large basket she had with her. Then, suddenly, a man came out of the woods and stood in front of Celena. He was a tall, bald man, with a long, pointy noise and was wearing a long, purple robe. Before Celena could react, he threw a blue, powder-like substance in her face and she collapsed, spilling mushrooms everywhere. The man called out and a few others in ordinary brown and gray cloaks came out. He pointed to Celena and they picked her up and followed the bald one to a near by cave.

Celena was placed on a long, rock slab and candles and incense were lit all around her. The bald one opened a large spell book and put it near Celena. He started chanting and soon Celena started glowing red. The redness in her swirled and gathered together in to a sphere. The man shouted a few words and Celena's body lurched as the red sphere came out. It was pulsing and glowing and the man directed it in to a wooden box that was decorated with many symbols, pictures and jewels. When it was sealed, the others blew out the candles, packed everything up, and took Celena back into the forest where they had found her. They replaced the mushrooms in her basket and sat her down by a tree. The bald man then sprinkled a green powder in front of her face and whispered something in her ear. Then, they quickly melted back in to the forest. A few seconds went by and Celena's eyes popped open. She looked around and smiled. "That's long enough of a rest." She said out loud to no in particular. "Back to work!" She got up and continued to collect mushrooms, as if nothing had happened.

Hitomi started to understand as she heard her name being called….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hitomi! Wake up!" Merle said shaking Hitomi. Hitomi's eyelashes fluttered and her pupils returned to their normal size. She saw that she had grabbed on to Celena's hand and that she and Merle were looking at her with worry.

"Hitomi, did you have a vision?" Merle asked. Hitomi nodded and let go of Celena's hand, but didn't stop looking at her. She doesn't even remember what happened, Hitomi thought. So that's what happened. A sorcerer took Dilandau out.

"Hitomi, tell me what you saw." Celena asked with a surprisingly steady voice. Celena knew that the vision must have been about her. Hitomi took a breath and started to tell the two of them what she had seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sunset and the Zaibach army was marching along. They had been marching straight for the last day and were making excellent time. Dilandau was back in his red guymellef in the midst of the army. Unfortunately for him, it was not capable of flight anymore, none of them were, but his stealth cloak still worked. He had spent years finding people to rebuild the guymellefs and join the army, and now his glorious day had finally come. They would be in Fanelia tomorrow and he would personally burn it to the ground. He's red eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Lord Dilandau." A voice said on his intercom.

"What?"

"Kilimbod has arrived and is waiting to see you as you ordered."

"Excellent. Have him meet me over there, to the west, by those trees. Keep the army moving towards Fanelia. I'll catch up when I'm done."

"Yes sir." Dilandau moved his guymellef over to the meeting spot. When they reached the trees, Dilandau jumped out and leaned against one of the trees. His short hair was held back by a headband and he was wearing black and red armor. He watched his army move along which consisted of foot soldiers, horsemen and guymellef units. He smiled to himself. Only he could pull this all together in so little time. A lone horseman separated from the army and came towards him. A bald, older man, in a long purple robe, climbed off the horse and bowed to Dilandau.

"I've been thinking Kilimbod." Dilandau started.

"Yes, Lord Dilandau?"

"I'm going to have my hands full with the battle so I don't think I'm going to be able to kill that wench anymore. So tomorrow, when the battle begins, I want you to find her and kill her for me. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Lord Dilandau."

"I wish I could do it myself…but killing Van will be more than satisfactory. I trust you with this Kilimbod. You have been the most loyal servant of mine these last few years. Ha! Without you, I wouldn't even be here!" Kilimbod just bowed.

"I'm heading back now." Dilandau said as he jumped in to his guymellef. "I'm counting on you. Don't' fail me."

"Yes, Lord Dilandau."


	10. The Battles

**Chapter 10 – The Battles**

Hitomi was in her room in the castle, standing near her open window, staring out in the gray, misty morning. The first rays of dawn were peaking out over the horizon. A light fog covered the ground and slowly flowed around the gardens and fields like a ghost river. Hitomi shivered. It was a beautiful sight, but she couldn't seem to enjoy it. The battle would take place today. Hitomi stared out to where Van and the army were supposedly hiding. They figured Dilandau didn't know that they knew he would come through the pass, so they were going to try to use the element of surprise. Hitomi's hand wrapped around the pendant. It was warm. She was glad Van gave it to her. Not only did it remind her of him, but she felt safer with it on.

There was a knock at the door. Hitomi turned around to see Merle poke her head in. She and Merle had come back to the castle last night to sleep. Merle was wearing a nondescript, medium length brown traveling dress. Her pink hair was tucked behind her ears. "Oh good, you're ready. Let's grab something to eat and head down to the orphanage."

"Okay." Hitomi said, grabbing a brown bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She and Merle were bringing their own bag of clothes and food, just like the orphans. Hitomi was dressed in work clothes again but had traded in the little black shoes for sturdy, brown leather boots. She rather liked them; they were comfortable and came half way up her shin. She also brought along a warm, light brown tunic, which reached down to her thighs, had long sleeves, and a hood. She slipped it on and wrapped a matching belt around it so the tunic wouldn't fly around and get in the way. She had her hair pulled back in to a ponytail. The castle was bustling with people running around. Everyone was preparing to evacuate in to the mountains. Hitomi glanced behind her shoulder to see their two 'escorts' following closely behind. The guards Van had assigned to them hadn't left their side since they were assigned yesterday afternoon.

When Merle and Hitomi finally exited the castle and got in to the city, they found the same kind of nervous and busy people. Hitomi admired how none of them were panicking and everything was being done in an orderly fashion. These people had been through a lot in the last six years, but the trials had strengthened them and toughened them up. Some families were already on their way up to the mountain, some with animals and charts in tow. It was announced last night that castle guards would be stationed in intervals up the mountain to guide the people to the designated safe haven.

Merle and Hitomi arrived at the orphanage just as the children were finishing breakfast. Celena came over as soon as they entered.

"We're almost ready to go." She told them. Hitomi could tell Celena was nervous and excited, due to the extra colour in her cheeks. "The children and sisters just have to grab their bags and put on a jacket or sweater, then we can go."

"Let's help them." Merle said as she followed the kids in to the bedrooms.

"Tomi!"

"Hi Hanna!" Hitomi said as the little girl rushed up and clung on to her legs. Hanna looked up with her big, blue eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm all ready to go on the trip 'Tomi!"

"Great! Let's go get your bag!" Hitomi picked Hanna up and went in search of the bag.

Excited chatter surrounded Hitomi as they headed out of the city. The children were walking, skipping and bouncing along. Hanna was holding Hitomi's right hand while another little boy named Tylan was holding her left hand. They walked along in little clumps of three and fours. Merle, Celena, the sisters, and the older kids were also taking care of two or three children. By now, most of the city was evacuated and everyone was moving up in to the mountains. When Hanna asked, Hitomi just told her that everyone else had thought their picnic idea was such a good one that they wanted to come too. Hanna giggled and talked to Tylan about what they would find on the mountain. As they entered the forest and started slowly climbing upwards, the trees became taller and the air became cooler. It was bright and sunny now, the mist having been burned up, and birds were singing all around them. Hitomi tried not to think about the battle that Van was involved in right now, but concentrated on keeping the children happy.

After about an hour, their little troop walked in to the clearing designated as the safe haven. It was a good choice. Tall trees with thick branches provided cover so they couldn't be spotted, but they also provided shade. Over to the right was a large cave in the side of the mountain. Hitomi judged by the size of it that it could have been a dragon's lair before, so it would be large enough to fit most of the people. Hitomi spotted a few council members, including Lord Finkbone, organizing things. Celena guided everyone one over to the left, to the side of the makeshift camp, so the children wouldn't get in the way. Everyone put their packs down took out a snack of cheese and bread. The climb had made them all hungry, and after carrying Hanna on her back for the last twenty minutes, Hitomi was hot, so she pulled off her tunic and wrapped it around her waist. The shirt she was wearing under the tunic was white. She took a long drink of her water and relaxed as she watched the children start to explore the edge of the clearing. A caterpillar crawling up the side of a tree fascinated Hanna and Tylan. One of the sisters made sure all the children understood that they were NOT to leave the camp at all, unless accompanied by an adult. Everyone had made it safely up, now it was up to Allen, Van, and the army to ensure that they had something to return to.

Where is Merle? Hitomi thought, glancing around. The last time she had seen her feline friend was when they had settled down for a snack. Maybe she went to see Lord Finkbone. I wouldn't mind knowing how everything was going, Hitomi thought. Hitomi stood up and stretched out. She scanned the area but couldn't see Merle. Oh well, I'm sure Merle is fine. Hitomi noticed that one of their escorts was gone, so at least he was with her. Hitomi then spotted Merle coming out of the forest, with the soldier. She had come from further up the mountain and was making her way down to Lord Finkbone. She pulled Finkbone aside and whispered something in to his ear. He nodded and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She left and headed over to Hitomi.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked quietly, since she didn't want anyone hearing the worry in her voice. Merle wasn't her usually happy self.

"The battle has already started." She whispered. Hitomi's eyes widened with understanding as Merle continued. "I went in to the woods and climbed a tree to see if I could see anything, and I could make out two armies clashing. I couldn't see much, but I didn't really want to. Oh Hitomi, I'm so worried for Lord Van." Merle whimpered. Hitomi hugged her friend and smoothed her hair.

"It's going to be fine Merle. You have to believe in Van. He won't let anything happen to Fanelia. Escaflowne will protect him." Hitomi told her. Merle sighed and hugged Hitomi back. Van was the only real family Merle had left. Hitomi knew Merle had made many new friends in and around the castle, but still, she had grown up with the Fanels, and Van was the only one left.

"Hey!" Hitomi suddenly cried as she pulled away from Merle. Right away, Merle caught sight of what Hitomi saw: a little person with red, curly hair, disappearing in to the woods. "Hanna, come back!" Hitomi cried as she ran after her. Merle followed with the two guards close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celena watched as Hitomi, Merle, and two soldiers ran in to the woods. Now what are they up to? She thought. A tugging on her robe brought her attention downward. A little girl with red, curly hair and big, blue eyes stood at Celena's feet.

"Lena, where did Tomi go?" she asked.

"I saw her go in to the forest with Merle, Hanna. I'm sure she'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escaflowne clashed swords with an enemy guymellef. Van grunted and quickly directed Escaflowne to push free. Then he slashed the sword on the front of the enemy's guymellef. The guymellef toppled and Van turned around to face another enemy. He quickly parried and stuck his sword in to the energist, destroying it. The guymellef crumbled to the ground.

Where is he! He though. Where's Dilandau? Van knew Dilandau had to be around somewhere. He wouldn't miss the chance to burn something and fight, but Van couldn't see him. Van had been waiting for this opportunity to get Dilandau for what he did to Hitomi.

Two more guymellefs charged him, one from the front and one from the back. Escaflowne whirled to meet the one from behind. The large sword stopped the overhead attack. Escaflowne grabbed the guymellefs sword arm, placed a large, mechanical leg under the enemy's leg and caused him to turn in front of him. The enemy that had been charging from the front ran his sword through his fellow. Van then brought his sword down on him and finished him off. Van looked around. Foot soldiers were engaged down below. Defeated guymellefs littered the ground. War cries and screaming filled the air. Dust and the stench of destruction floated all around. It was all too familiar. Van gritted his teeth. At least this time they were prepared, unlike the slaughter six years ago. They were going to stop it here, once and for all. He never wanted to do this again.

Van spotted Scherazade slicing his way through more enemy guymellefs. So far, they were holding the canyon, but enemy troops kept coming and coming. Escaflowne ran forward to join up with Scherazade. They continued to plow their way through the enemy. They moved deeper in the canyon.

"Allen!" Van called out. "Have you seen Dilandau?"

"No!"

"I don't like this. I think he's up to something."

"Uh oh." Allen replied.

"Huh?" Van said. He took a look around him. The enemy had stopped its attack to allow time for more guymellefs to position themselves. They had managed to get some behind them, blocking their way back to safety. Van growled. "We're surrounded!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi followed the blur of red curls as she ran in and out of trees. She could hear Merle and the soldiers close behind her. "Hanna!" Hitomi yelled. "Please stop! You shouldn't be out here alone!" Hitomi continued to run and as she passed a few large boulders, she slowed down. Hanna was kneeing by a tree, gently crying. Hitomi stopped and waited the couple of seconds as Merle and the soldiers came to stand by her.

"Wait here." She told them. Hitomi slowly approached the crying girl.

"Hanna? What's wrong? You can tell me. It's me, Hitomi, you're friend, remember?" Hitomi bent down beside the little girl. Hitomi watched as Hanna suddenly became transparent. Hitomi gasped and jumped back. The girl then vanished all together, as if she had never been there at all. A dark, menacing laughter came from the woods in front of her. Hitomi looked around frantically and didn't see anything. She could hear Merle gasp and the soldiers draw their swords. A deep, rumbling noise caused Hitomi to turn. The ground started to shake all around Merle and the soldiers. Trees suddenly burst out the ground all around them, growing impossibly fast. In a matter of seconds, they were trapped. She could hear them shouting in frustration and worry.

Hitomi started to run over to them, but a cold, familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"It's not them you should be worried about." Hitomi's breathing quickened as she turned to see a tall, bald man, in a long purple robe step out of the woods.

It's him! Hitomi thought.

"Lord Dilandau sends his regrets that he can not be here himself." He said, his sharp features pinched with confidence.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi demanded. She could still hear Merle and the others yelling from inside their tree-cage.

"It was Dilandau's intention from the start to capture you and kill you in front of the King of Fanelia, claiming that would be the ultimate revenge, but my Lord is occupied at the time and left me with this errand." Four burly, scary looking men exited the woods at the silent command and stood by him. "I'm sure having your body found, dead and beaten will suffice."

It was then Hitomi realized that not only was this the sorcerer she had seen in the vision with Celena, but she recognized his voice from when she was in Zaibach. Dilandau must have been talking to him when I overheard him, she thought. He was the one responsible for bring Dilandau back! Hitomi tensed as the four thugs slowly moved out and surrounded her. They all smiled maliciously as if they were going to enjoy this. Hitomi stood ready and studied her opponents. She wasn't going down without a fight!

A thug suddenly lunged out to grab her. Hitomi jumped to the side and planted a sidekick in his abdomen. As he doubled over, she did a spinning sidekick in to his side and knocked him over. The others stood there a little shocked that this girl could fight back, but the shock wore off and they kept coming. A fist came flying at Hitomi's head. She ducked and punched her attacker three quick times in the solarplex and then gave him a hard right hook in the face. He stumbled and fell out of her way. Pain shot through Hitomi's side as a punch contacted her side. She grunted and swept kick the punk who did it. She spun around, kneeled down beside him, and knocked him out.

Rough hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her up. Her arms were pinned but she frantically kicked her legs. The thug groaned with pain as she hit his shins, but he wrapped one arm around her (still pinning her arms) and used his other arm to pull her head back. Hitomi screamed as he yanked her hair. She stopped her kicking. Two of the thugs were out cold on the forest floor, but the other rolled up and walked over to them. Hitomi glared at him from under the bits of hair that had fallen in to her face. He grinned and punched her in the stomach. Hitomi gasped from the pain and the air being knocked out of her. The thugs laughed as Hitomi coughed and the one in front of her pulled out a knife. Hitomi went cold with fear all over. Oh God, what do I do...!


	11. The Protection Power

**Chapter 11 – The Protection power**

Escaflowne and Scherazade stood back to back, swords ready for the assault. They were trapped by the enemy in the Hotaru Canyon, just outside of Fanelia. Sweat rolled down Van's back as the enemy guymellefs moved in closer and closer. Allen and I can do this! Van thought. I just wish we had more room! Years of training held back the panic that threatened to emerge. More enemies kept coming into view. Van held the sword up in front of him, ready to attack.

"Could you use a little help?" A familiar voice asked from above.

"Huh?" Allen and Van both said. They glanced up to see ten guymellefs appear on top of the canyon ridge. Their blue and yellow capes were dancing in the wind.

"Gaddess!" Allen yelled in surprise and relief. One of the guymellefs raised his hand and saluted them.

"Asturia's here!" Gaddess yelled from inside his guymellef. He pulled out his sword and jumped off the ridge, followed by the other Asturian guymellefs, who let out war cries. The canyon shook as each of them landed on or near a Zaibach guymellef and started cutting them up. Shouts of confusion and panic came from the enemy.

"Alright!" Van yelled and starting fighting along side the others. The enemy was so confused that Van found it almost an easy and unfair (for them) fight. Soon, the enemy was reduced and they all made it back to the front lines.

"Sorry we're late." Gaddess said as he came up to Van and Allen in his guymellef. Allen laughed.

"It's good to see you, Gaddess. You came just in time." Allen looked around to see Asturian troops joining the battle, fighting side by side with Fanelia, pushing the Zaibach warriors back. The number of allied guymellefs now outnumbered the Zaibach guymellefs. A twinkle in the morning sky caught Allen's eye and he squinted to make out the Crusade and a few other air ships in the distance.

"VAAAAANNNNNN!" Screamed a voice. Allen, Gaddess and Van turned just in time to see a pillar of fire blazing towards them from out of nowhere. They all leapt aside just in time.

"It's Dilandau!" Yelled Allen.

"But where is he?" Gaddess yelled back, looking around frantically. Van clenched his teeth as he gripped the controls and put his sword away. Escaflowne turned into a dragon and flew into the air. The wind blew in Van's hair and ruffled his shirt from under his armor as he pulled Escaflowne higher and then around. His brown gloves gripped the reins tighter as he looked down on the battle below and searched for Dilandau. He looked frantically but couldn't find him. Van took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured the pendant in his head and concentrated. A few seconds went by and the pendant suddenly swung to the left. Van opened his eyes to see the outline of a large guymellef standing on the ridge. Van dove down towards it. A mechanical arm suddenly appeared and fire shot out from it. Escaflowne twirled to avoid it and transformed back to fighting mode in midair. Escaflowne landed on the ridge and turned to see a familiar red guymellef shimmer out of a stealth cloak.

Van growled. "I don't care how you got back Dilandau, but I'm going to make sure you never cause anymore trouble." He said as he took out his sword and pointed it at him.

"Nice to see you too, Van. By the way, how's Hitomi?" Dilandau said as he pulled out his sword. "I don't know what you see in her anyway, I mean she's a lousy kisser." He taunted. Van raised his sword and ran at Dilandau. Dilandau blocked Van's attack and they stood face to face, holding their swords together. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Van." Dilandau said in a low voice. He pushed Escaflowne back and they stood facing each other. Van was too angry to reply to any of Dilandau's taunts. The thought of Dilandau kissing Hitomi, even touching her, ignited an inferno within Van. Dilandau would never lay a hand on his Hitomi again. His anger would give him strength, but he had to control it and focus it, just as Allen had taught him.

Escaflowne and Dilandau's guymelef fought. Sparks flew out when their swords collided. Both were skilled opponents. Sweat ran down Van's temples as his muscles strained to block another blow from Dilandau. He could hear Dilandau's insane laughter from inside his guymellef. Escaflowne rammed into Dilandau and knocked him down. Dilandau rolled and pointed the fire cannon at him. "BURN!" Escaflowne ran and jumped off the ridge just as the fire came blazing towards him. Escaflowne turned into its dragon form and managed to stay ahead of fire that followed them. Van urged Escaflowne to fly faster as he felt the heat get closer. As soon as the fire stopped, Van turned Escaflowne around and flew straight at Dilandau. Dilandau raised the cannon again, but Escaflowne zoomed by and whipped its tail out and smashed the cannon, disabling it. Escaflowne transformed back, landed, and faced Dilandau.

"MY FIRE!" Dilandau screamed. "You'll pay for that!" Dilandau charged Van and brought his sword down. Van blocked and swept his sword up. The two of them fought on top of the ridge all alone, unaware that they had an audience. The rest of the Zaibach army was retreating and Allen had ordered them to be stopped, so Gaddess and half of the army went after them. The other half, including Allen, stood and watched the legendary Escaflowne fight with the red guymellef.

Van focused on the fight. He was studying Dilandau's moves, waiting for an opportunity. In the back of his mind, he kept reminding himself that he brought Escaflowne back to protect Fanelia, Hitomi, and Gaea, from this madman. He never did get his revenge on Dilandau before, for what he did to Fanelia and his people. It was payback time.

Van finally spotted an opening and whipped his sword up. The red guymellef's sword arm was sliced off. Before Dilandau could react, Van brought his sword back and sliced off the other arm.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Dilandau. Escaflowne rammed into the armless guymellef and knocked it to the ground. Van's face was stern as he neared and saw Dilandau struggling within the guymellef.

"NOOOOO! MY REVENGE!"

"It's over, Dilandau." Van yelled. "You and your army have been defeated. You will not have your revenge." Van watched as a smirk came to Dilandau's face. Van suddenly went num.

"You might have defeated me, but I will have my revenge against you, Van Fanel. I sent my sorcerer after that girl of yours. She's probably dead by now." Dilandau said as he laughed hideously. A cold hand clenched Van's heart as Dilandau's words struck him. He looked down at the laughing maniac. Van's eyes hardened as he twirled the pommel of his sword around, so the blade was pointing down, and he lifted it above his head. Dilandau stopped laughing and screamed as Van brought the giant sword down on top of him. Van ran the sword through the pilot compartment of the red guymellef. After a few heartbeats, he pulled it out. No sound or motion came from the ruined red guymellef. It was over. Dilandau was dead.

Cheering from below woke Van up from his daze. He looked down to see his army and the Asturian army cheering for him. They had won. Fanelia was safe.

"Hitomi…." Van whispered as fear for her ran down his spine. Escaflowne turned into the dragon once again and leapt off the cliff. Van flew it towards the mountains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thug with the knife waved it back and forth in front of Hitomi, his eyes glittering with anticipation. The other holding her squeezed her tighter and pulled her hair harder. Hitomi's eyes watered from the pain. The knife swept across her arm. She flinched and looked down to see blood starting to soak through her shirt. Hitomi watched in fear as the guy came with the knife at her again. She whimpered. Oh Van, I'm sorry, she thought, as more tears came unbidden to her eyes. She squeezed them shut and turned her head away.

Suddenly, a wild, hair-raising cat scream split the air. Hitomi opened her eyes just in time to see Merle leaping at the knife welder from above. She slammed in to him, causing them both to roll across the ground. Merle had managed to climb her way out of the trees! Hitomi could still hear the echo of Merle's scream as she watched the two wrestle on the forest floor. What was I thinking! Hitomi thought. I was ready to give up! I can't let them win! She could feel her strength growing as her confidence returned. She recalled memories of others that had been strong in difficult situations: Folken, Van, and Prince Chid. She wouldn't disappoint them. It was her turn to be strong now.

She slammed her head back in to her captor's face. He howled in pain. Hitomi kicked her leg back as hard as possible and slammed it in to his knee. He screamed again and dropped her. She quickly turned to face him. He was hopping around, trying to stay off his injured knee. He looked up at her and growled.

"You little bitch!" Hitomi took a fighting stance.

He came at her with fists flying, but with hardly any effort Hitomi ducked and sidestepped around all his attacks. Then she came at him with an explosion of kicks and punches. She didn't hold back. In a matter of seconds, the thug was on the ground, out cold.

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention towards Merle. She had finished off the remaining thug and was running towards Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Are you alright!" She yelled. But before Merle made it over to her, a sudden blast knocked Merle over and she rolled to a stop. Vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around her, pinning her to the ground. Hitomi turned to see Kilimbod laughing. Slowly she stepped towards him. It was just the two of them left. The four thugs were lying in various positions on the forest floor, the two guards were still trapped in the trees, and Merle was hopelessly struggling against the vines. Hitomi took a long look at Kilimbod. This was the man that was responsible for ending Gaea's peace. He was the one who brought Dilandau back. He was the one that was going to pay.

"I'm impressed, my dear. I see they teach you many things on the Mystic Moon." Kilimbod said.

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked with amusement.

"Why? Why bring back Dilandau? Why start a war?"

"I created Dilandau and molded him into the perfect soldier years ago." He said in his cold, raspy voice. "He was like no other project I had ever worked on. But I was weakened during the Destiny Wars; I could no longer control him and he returned to his original form, that girl, Celena. I escaped the destruction of Zaibach and took the time to study and grow in my magic. I waited for the right opportunity and cast a spell on the girl and retrieved Dilandau's essence back. Then, using my magic, I brought him back."

"Why!"

"Over time, he and I both came to desire the same thing: the destruction of Gaea. However, no one would follow an old sorcerer, so I had to get a leader that could command."

"You disgust me. I won't allow you to carry on with your plans." Hitomi said as she fell back into her fighting stance. She started to feel something building up in her. Hitomi clenched her fists and waited. Whatever was happening felt right; she wasn't scared. Somehow, she'd defeat him.

"YOU are going to stop me? I don't think so. It's time I ended this once and for all!" Kilimbod gathered his magic and released a dark beam, heading straight for Hitomi. Her legs twitched, wanting to jump out of the way, but instead, without thinking, she quickly reached up with her left hand and grabbed hold of the pendant. The energy that had been flowing through her surged out through the pendant. A pink burst of light exploded out of it and formed a circular shield in front of her. The dark magic hit the shield and was scattered away. Kilimbod's eyes widen with surprise, but then his eyes narrowed and he continued to blast dark magic at her. Hitomi finally made sense of what was happening: the pendant was protecting her! She didn't know how she knew, but she knew if she let go of the pendant, she'd be killed by his magic.

As Kilimbod continued his magic attack, Hitomi willed the pendant's power to continue to protect her. Seconds felt like hours. Hitomi was starting to weaken. She fell to her knees, but continued to hold the shield. She raised her right hand and held it over her left. Kilimbod laughed.

"You weak, pathetic fool! No one can defeat me!" Just as Hitomi felt like she was about to lapse, a 'swoosh' was heard and Kilimbod screamed. Hitomi fell back as the magical attack stopped. Gasping for breath, she pushed her hair out of her face to see an arrow sticking out of Kilimbod's shoulder. Hitomi looked over into the forest and watched as a hooded figure, with a long, brown cape, jumped out of a tree. The mysterious person was holding a bow and had a quiver of arrows behind them. The stranger pulled out another arrow, knocked it, and shot it at Kilimbod. Kilimbod also saw the stranger and was ready for the attack. He raised his hand and the arrow was thrown off course. He screamed and shot dark balls of magic at the stranger, but the stranger was quick and nimble, and dogged them and bounded back into the trees. Hitomi watched in amazement and fear as Kilimbod mumbled something under his breath and then pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it aside. He continued to zap the mysterious figure that was darting around the trees.

This is my chance! Thought Hitomi. She ran to the closest thug and took his knife, and started running towards Kilimbod, but he saw her coming. He grunted in annoyance and waved his fingers at the ground in front of her. A wall of thorny vines shot out of the ground directly in her path. She stopped just in time before running straight into it. Hitomi quickly examined the wall. It was too tall to jump over and too long to run around to get to him in time. It was thick with sharp thorns, but she could still see through to the other side. Ah! She thought. Hitomi had an idea. She quickly pulled off the tunic that was tied around her waist and put it on, making sure the hood covered her head. She ran back a ways and then faced the thorn wall. She tucked the knife into her belt and pulled the sleeves over her hands. Hitomi knelt in a starting position and then exploded in to a sprint. When she neared the wall, she leapt at it, head and arms first and shut her eyes. She felt herself going through the wall and winced as the thorns scraped her body. She cleared the wall, rolled to her feet, and kept running at Kilimbod. He was in the process of trying to hit the archer with his magic. Hitomi grabbed the knife and held it ready in her hand. Kilimbod noticed her movements in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Hitomi running at him with a nasty looking knife. He gave a startled gasp and fired a blast at her. Hitomi did a diving roll under it and when she came up under Kilimbod, she thrust the knife up in to his chest.

She watched as his eyes widened and his body stiffened in pain. But then, Hitomi froze as he reached down and grabbed her wrist that was still holding the knife. She gave a startled scream as he picked her up and threw her off to the side. She landed on her side and moaned at the pain going through her arm, the same arm that had been slashed.

Kilimbod was laughing. "Good try my dear, but once again you seem to have forgotten you're dealing with a powerful sorcerer." Hitomi shook with fear as Kilimbod pulled out the knife from his chest.

"_Hitomi, use the pendant!"_ A voice in her head called out. Hitomi acted on instinct and ran at Kilimbod again, taking the pendant off and holding it in front of her. Kilimbod looked up to see her coming again and reached out his hand to zap her. Hitomi stretched out her hand touched the pendant to his hand, which was startling to sizzle with magic. As soon as the pendant touched his hand, pink light exploded from the pendant and surrounded them both. Through the pink haze, Hitomi could see Kilimbod in complete shock. Then, the pendant pulsed and the energy serge lifted Hitomi in to the air. She landed hard on the ground and her head whipped back and hit the ground. White stars appeared in Hitomi's vision as pain went through her head. She tried to move, but was too weak. Her head rolled to the side and her body went limp as she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi opened her eyes and found herself in a warm, bright place. She looked around and could see endless stretches of white nothing. She also appeared to floating, not able to tell up from down.

Where am I? She thought as she heard her thoughts echo throughout the strange place.

"Deep within your subconscious, dear." A soft, old voice answered. Hitomi gasped and watched as an image of her grandmother appeared in front of her.

"Grandma? What's going on? What do you mean?" Hitomi asked as she stared at the image. Her grandmother seemed healthy and happy. She was wearing a favorite kimono of hers and it was gently blowing in a spiritual wind.

"You were knocked out by the blast, dear heart. I guess you could say you're dreaming. The reason you're seeing me is because you awoke the hidden power of the pendant."

"Hidden power?"

"So far, you only used the pendant for dousing, but the knowledge of its power of protection was lost long ago. The ancient Atlantians used the pendants as charms going into battles, but when they became peaceful they eventually forgot about its protection power. You were able to call on that power in your time of need and I can't see why you won't be able to in the future. Hopefully, you won't have to use it again though."

"Wow…." Hitomi sighed as she looked at the pendant glowing soft pink in her hand. "The protection power…I never knew." Hitomi looked up to see her grandmother looking lovingly at her. Hitomi's eyes started to water. "Oh Grandma, I've missed you."

Hitomi's grandmother floated over and caressed Hitomi's check. "My sweet Hitomi." She said as she looked deep into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Just remember, I'll always be watching over you." Hitomi sobbed and embraced the image. She held on until she heard her name being called off in the distance. Her grandmother pulled away. "You have to go now. You're friends are worried about you." Hitomi nodded. Her grandmother floated away and started to fade out. "I love you, Hitomi…."

"I love you, too." Hitomi squeaked as tears of joy ran down her face. She closed her eyes and the surroundings went brighter and brighter, and then, darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van flew over the city and headed towards the mountains. Far below he could see some traces of the trail his people followed up the mountain, but it was hard. Lord Finkbone had specifically picked the location so it couldn't be seen from the air. Van growled in frustration. He took a breath and closed his eyes and pictured the pendant in his mind. Find Hitomi, he commanded. He pictured her, tall, slender, and beautiful. Her sandy brown hair, her amazing green eyes, her wonderful smell…. Suddenly the pendant swung north. Yes! Thought Van. He and Escaflowne continued to follow the guidance of the pendant until it told him Hitomi was just below. He slowly brought Escaflowne down into a nearby clearing and raced towards the location.

Van soon could see Merle, two soldiers, and a cloaked figure all standing around someone. Van gasped as he realized it was Hitomi, lying on the ground, her head cradled in Merle's arms. He ran over calling out her name.

"Oh, Lord Van! You came!" Cried Merle as Van sat down beside Hitomi and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tilted her up. Her body was limp and didn't respond to his touch. He reached down and took her hand in his free hand. A pulse! Her hand was still warm, but she wasn't moving. She appeared to be unconscious, but this time, unlike the time in Zaibach, her face was peaceful.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Van asked desperately.

"She was fighting the sorcerer Kilimbod and then there was a bright pink light. I couldn't see much because I was pinned to the ground, but when the blast occurred, I saw Hitomi thrown back and land here. I think she hit her head. And that's when the magic that was holding us back failed and we were free."

"What happened to Kilimwhatever?" Van asked as he looked around.

"Vapourized."

Van leaned in closer to Hitomi and ran his hand through her hair. He brought it down to her face and stroked her check. "Hitomi," He whispered, "please come back. Please wake up. Hitomi, please, be okay." Van's heart skipped a beat as Hitomi let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes.

"Van?" She mumbled as she looked in to his chocolate eyes.

"Hitomi! You're okay!" Van pulled her closer into a hug and held her protectively. Hitomi slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around him. It was over. It was all over. Van was safe and they could finally live in peace. She sighed as tears started to roll down her face.

Van was overjoyed. Dilandau's evil plan was foiled and he and his sorcerer were gone forever, never to hurt them again. Now, he could be with Hitomi. He suddenly felt wetness on his shoulder and pulled Hitomi back to find her crying. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked. He looked her over and did notice that her hair was a mess, her face had dirt on it, and her clothes were all ripped up. Just as he was about to protest, Hitomi stopped him.

"No Van, I'll be fine. I'm just…I'm just so happy. Everything is finally going to be okay." Her jaw trembled as tears continued to flow down her face. "Oh Van, I saw my grandmother. She looked so beautiful." Hitomi opened her hands to reveal her pendant. She sighed. Van pulled her back in to the embrace as Hitomi finished her crying. Van looked up to see a few tears falling down Merle's face. She was smiling and beaming with joy as she watched the two of them. Hitomi was right, Merle realized. Everything was finally going to be all right….


	12. Fron's special medicine

**Chapter 12 – MASTER Fron and his medicine**

Van stroked Hitomi's back as she finished crying. He was on his knees beside her in the forest, near the evacuation site. He had just come from the battle at the Hotaru Canyon, where the Fanelian and Asturian armies had defeated Dilandau's army. Sunlight streamed down through the tree branches and fell in patches over the forest floor. It was peaceful and quiet here, unlike the battle he just came from. At the thought of the battle, Van swelled with pride. His army, with the help of Asturia, was able to keep Zaibach back, and Allen and Gaddess would make sure there was no Zaibach army left.

Van felt Hitomi's breathing return to normal as her crying stopped. Van gently pulled her back and looked in to her face. It was covered with dirt and tear stains, but she was still the most beautiful woman to him. "Are you going to be okay?" Van asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be just fine." Hitomi said with a laugh. They both leaned in and kissed.

"HHHGGGRRRMMM!" Merle said, clearing her throat. Both Van and Hitomi blushed as they pulled away.

"Sorry," Van said. "I forgot where I was."

"I forgive you," Merle replied, "but maybe we should take Hitomi back to camp so she can be looked after."

"Good idea." Van helped Hitomi stand and put her left arm over his shoulders to help steady her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hitomi suddenly said. She was addressing the mysterious, hooded person standing a ways off. "I want to thank you for helping me. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you. Can I see who you are?" Everyone turned to face the stranger. The stranger came over closer and pulled the hood back to reveal an attractive female with a long, black braid. The face was very familiar to Van, but he couldn't remember where….

"Lola!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Van watched as the girl smiled. She still carried her bow and had a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She had on a green shirt, brown pants, brown boots that reached up to her knees and a dark brown cape which gently fluttered behind her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember me, Miss Hitomi." Lola said with a soft voice. "I'm glad I found you when I did. To be honest, I didn't know how I'd be welcomed, but this never crossed my mind."

"I'm sorry Lola, but you're going to have to explain to me what happened. I don't remember much about being in Zaibach, but-"

"I'm sure you can tell us on the way to camp." Van interrupted. Lola looked closely at him. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she dropped to a knee and bent her head.

"Forgive me, King Van, I should have be more considerate of Miss Hitomi's condition. Please forgive me!" She cried.

"If you saved Hitomi's life, then you already have my deepest thanks and there is nothing to forgive. Please, get up."

Lola stood up hesitantly. She followed beside them as they started heading back.

"You two men!" Van barked at the two soldiers. "Run ahead and get some others to help you take those men in." Van said, motioning to the bodies of the four thugs. They soldiers saluted and took off.

"Lord Van, I know that face, and you have no right to be angry with them." Merle scolded.

"I'm not mad-"

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me. You think they failed protecting Hitomi, but it wasn't their fault. Kilimbod trapped us, including me, in these trees and there was NO way they could have gotten out. I, on the other hand, have my ways." She said smiling, admiring her claws.

"All right, what exactly happened? Did you do that Merle?" Van said pointing to the unconscious thugs.

"Well, I took care of that one, but Hitomi took care of the rest."

Van looked down at Hitomi. "You did that? Whoa…."

Hitomi laughed. "Yeah, that was me, but I'm probably going to feel it for the next couple of days." She moaned. "So, why are you here Lola?"

"Well, after King Van and his companions got us out of the underground hideout, I made my way back to forest where my family and I used to live. Nothing was there anymore, it was all gone, burnt to the ground." Lola said very quietly. "So, I made my way back to the city and it didn't take me long to find out my family had died during the raid. I was all alone. I didn't know what to do or where to go. Then, I decided to go and see the man Palon had told me about. I wanted to come to Fanelia and thought maybe he could help me, and he did. He gave me these clothes, this bow and arranged some transportation. When I arrived this morning, I found the city evacuating in to the mountains, so I went along with the last bunch of people and made it to the camp. I didn't see you there so I asked around and someone said they saw you run off in to the forest and pointed the way. Then I found you fighting that sorcerer, and well, that's it."

"Er, Lola?" Van asked. "How did you get in to Fanelia? The pass was blocked by my army."

Lola blushed and looked away. "Sorry, King Van. Palon's contact was very clear that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, even you."

Van growled. "I'm going to have to have a very long talk with Dryden the next time I see him."

"Why did you decide to come to Fanelia?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, to be honest, you were the first person to be nice to me in years, since I was captured, and I thought that if the King of Fanelia came to rescue you, that it was a pretty good bet you were in Fanelia. I was hoping I could stay in Fanelia, find some work-"

"I'd be honoured if you stayed in Fanelia." Van exclaimed. "I'll talk to Lord Finkbone when we return. He can help you." Lola inclined her head in thanks.

"So, where did you learn to shoot like that Lola?" Hitomi asked.

"My father was a hunter and he would take me out with him. He was an excellent shot and taught me everything I know. Then, after the Destiny Wars, living in the woods helped tone my skills." Lola cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been a magic user?" She asked Hitomi.

"Uh?" Both Hitomi and Van responded. Van looked down at Hitomi and gave her a sly grin. "More secrets?"

"No! I'm not a magic user! What are…oh! You mean what happened with the pendant."

"What happened with the pendant?" Van asked puzzled.

"Well, Kilimbod was about to zap me with his magic. My first instinct was to run, but then something inside of me told me to grab the pendant. When I did, a pink shield appeared before me and blocked Kilimbod's attack. My grandmother visited me in my dream after I was knocked out and told me that I used the protection power of the pendant. The Atlantians all used to use it, but after they became peaceful, they forgot about it."

"Wow." Van said. He stopped suddenly as Hitomi came to a halt and looked up at him with a very confused face.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here Van, but weren't you in the middle of a battle?"

Van told them about the battle and then Hitomi and Merle tried to piece everything together for Van, starting with Hitomi running after Hanna and then to Hitomi finishing Kilimbod off with the pendant. Shortly after, they could hear the sounds of the camp up ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in Gods name happened to you, Hitomi?" an anxious Celena exclaimed as Hitomi hobbled in to the clearing, supported by Van. "King Van? What are you doing here? What happened?" she added as she ran up to them. Celena's jaw hung open as she looked Hitomi over. Hitomi's tunic and leggings were ripped up, her hair was a mess, her face was dirty, and Celena was pretty sure she could see the trail where tears had fallen.

Hitomi gave her a weak smile. "We ran in to some trouble." Hitomi lost her footing and stumbled. Van was right there beside her and held her up. "I think I need to sit down." Hitomi moaned. Celena motioned them to follow and lead them to a pile of large rocks. Merle found a blanket and put it down as a cushion. Van gently helped Hitomi sit. Celena noticed that Hitomi winced when Van touched her right arm.

"Merle, go find Hitomi some water." Celena ordered.

"Come on, Lola." Merle said as she took the shy girl's hand, "I'll introduce you to Lord Finkbone."

"All right, let's get this tunic off." Celena said as she helped Hitomi pull off the brown tunic.

"Those bastards!" Van yelled. Celena looked over and saw what made Van shout out. There was a large, bloody stain on Hitomi's shirt, by the upper part of her arm. As Van steamed, Celena carefully rolled up the sleeve. She found long gash, still bleeding, with huge purple bruises all around it.

"Hmm..?" Celena said as she studied the wound, "I'm going to have to get a healer. You need stitches, Hitomi. Stay here, I'll be right back." Celena got up and walked away.

Van knelt down by Hitomi and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry, Hitomi. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have come for you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt like this. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Van! If you hadn't come for me, we wouldn't be together right now. If this is what I have to go through to be with you, than I'd rather go through it a hundred more times than spend another second away from you!" Hitomi blushed at what she just said.

"Really? Just to be with me?" Van stuttered.

"Yes, stupid! Please don't ever regret coming to get me. I don't."

Van leaned over and kissed Hitomi's hands. She bit her lip and smiled.

"It's over now. Fanelia is safe, Dilandau and Kilimbod are dead, and I'll heal." Hitomi whispered.

"And we can finally be together." Van whispered back.

Oh God! Hitomi thought. I can't believe we are actually saying these things! And so soon! I've only been on Gaea for…three full days and this morning! Yikes!

Van continued to stare in to Hitomi's eyes. Hitomi stared back into his chocolate eyes, until she realized some of the city people were watching them.

"Ah…Van…maybe we shouldn't do this here. People are watching." She said blushing.

"So? Let them." Van smiled wickedly.

Hitomi blushed some more. Then, Celena walked up with a short, elderly man, who had white, bushy hair and a thick, white mustache.

"Here she is, Master Fron."

"I heard you have a nasty cut, young lady. Let's just take a look at it." Van quickly hopped out of the way as Master Fron carefully examined Hitomi's injures.

"Yes, Lady Celena was correct, you will need stitches, but other than that, you're going to be just fine. Let's go to my wagon so I can clean the wound. I'm afraid you'll get an infection if we don't soon. Follow me, please." Hitomi, Van, and Celena followed Master Fron as they wove through the crowds. Fron's wagon was one of the bigger ones in the encampment, having enough medical supplies to last for a couple of months. Van helped him bring out two stools and a little folding table. Fron had Hitomi sit while he retrieved the necessary supplies. Then, he sat on the stool beside Hitomi and started cleaning her wound.

"Tomi! Tomi!" Hanna yelled as she ran up. She stopped in front of Hitomi and looked wide-eyed at Hitomi's arm. "What happened to you, Tomi?"

"Oh, I just had a little accident Hanna. I fell-"

"Down the mountain?" Hanna squealed.

"No, not down the mountain silly, just on some rocks. I'll be fine. Tell you what. How about you and Tylan look for a really nice rock or leaf to bring back to the city as a souvenir. And since I have to stay here, will you find one for me too?" Hitomi asked the little red head.

Hanna's eyes glittered with excitement. "Okay!" And with that, she ran off, only to be replaced by Merle, Lola, and Lord Finkbone.

"Oh my dear girl! What a terrible thing you went through! But as Lady Merle tells me, we all owe you a great dept of gratitude. Is there anything I can do you for you?" Lord Finkbone asked Hitomi.

"No, no thank you Lord Finkbone, I'm –OWWWW- fine." Hitomi said after wincing from the solution Master Fron was using on the wound.

"Well, if there is ever anything you need, just come see me."

Hitomi nodded in thanks.

"The Lady Merle also introduced me to the Lady Lola and told me her story. I thought, that since you don't have any servants of your own, perhaps Lola could work in the castle has a maiden for you."

"Oh no!" Hitomi said, shaking her head, "I couldn't have Lola be my servant! I don't want my friends working for me."

"Well, maybe servant was the wrong word. I meant like…a lady in waiting. Someone who could be with you around the castle, someone to talk to, to help you out when you needed it." Finkbone stuttered.

"Oh, please Miss Hitomi, let me be one of your ladies. It would be such an honour to live in the castle and serve you!" Lola said.

Hitomi was doubtful as she looked around at her friends. Merle, Lola, and Lord Finkbone were all smiling and nodding, obviously believing this to be a good idea. But then why was Van turning red?

"I'm really not comfortable with the idea of having a servant. I didn't grow up in a castle so I'm not used to these things." Hitomi replied.

"Oh, Lady Hitomi, it's more of a custom on Gaea. All ladies have ladies in waiting, or lady friends around the castle to…ah…." Lord Finkbone started.

"To hang out with, girl talk, go shopping with, fix each others hair, that kind of stuff." Merle jumped in. "Lola wouldn't be cleaning up after you if that's what you're afraid of Hitomi."

"Well, in that case, I'd love to have you join us in the castle Lola…on one condition." Hitomi said.

"Yes?" Lola gulped.

"You can't call me Miss Hitomi anymore. My friends call me Hitomi." She winked.

"Of course, Hitomi." Lola said shyly.

During the conversation, Fron continued to clean the wound and Hitomi continued to wince.

"Alright, I really don't want to watch this." Merle blurted out. "Sorry Hitomi, but it's creeping me out. Come on Lola, I'll introduce you to some of the people you'll be seeing around the castle." She said as she grabbed Lola's arm and walked away with her.

"I better be getting back to the children." Celena said. "I'll come check up on you later today, Hitomi. I hope you feel better soon!" she finished as she left.

"I suppose I better let everyone know we can go back now." Lord Finkbone said.

"Wait, Lord Finkbone." Van spoke up. "Do you think it would be okay if everyone stays up here for a few hours. It's just that it would be much easier to bring the army and guymellefs back in with no people on the street."

"That's a good idea, Your Majesty. It will be like a holiday. I'll spread the word that everything's okay. Excuse me." Lord Finkbone said with a bow to Van and then to Hitomi.

"As much as I hate to, I better get back and see how Allen is making out. I'll come see you as soon as I can." Van said to Hitomi. "And thank you for being strong." Van came over and placed a gentle kiss on Hitomi's lips.

Hitomi gave him a warm smile as he pulled away. "Okay, I'll see you later." She watched as he ran back into the forest to retrieve Escaflowne. Then she brought her attention back to Master Fron. He was working at the little table, preparing the stitching needles. Hitomi shivered and made a face.

"Master Fron, I have a question for you." Hitomi said.

"Yes, my dear?"

"When Lord Finkbone suggested that Lola become my Lady in Waiting, why do you think Van turned red?"

"Well, usually only people of royalty get ladies in waiting, or pages, or things like that. I guess Lord Finkbone thinks you are royalty or…." He stopped.

"Or what?"

"Or he believes that you will be soon."

Hitomi blushed at what that meant. She hadn't thought about that since Hanna brought it up yesterday. She could tell Fron was smiling underneath his moustache. Are we the only ones not talking about it? It's way too early! Isn't it? She thought.

Fron decided to put a special healing cream on Hitomi's arm before he stitched it up, but it would have to stay on for just under an hour. During that time, Merle and Lola came over to visit. They listened as Master Fron told them humourous stories. At one point, someone came over and all gave them fruit to snack on. Soon, it was time for the stitches. Hitomi squeezed Merle's hand as Fron started his work. Hitomi winced and tried not to look.

"So you can fight wizards and men, yet you're afraid of a needle?" Merle mocked.

Hitomi bit her lip and nodded yes. Merle just laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh! This hurts!" Hitomi told her.

"You're too tense." Fron told Hitomi. He then told Lola to go in to the wagon and get a little, red drinking pouch. Lola brought it out and gave it to Hitomi as Master Fron instructed. "Take a few sips, my dear. It's a concoction of mine which will dull the pain and help you relax." Hitomi gratefully took the pouch and drank from it.

"Yikes! That's strong stuff! But, wow! I feel better all ready!" She said as she visibly relaxed. "What's in here anyway?"

"Oh, just a mixture of herbs and medicines and-"

"Wine!" Merle finished as she grabbed the pouch from Hitomi and took a whiff. "You put dark wine in here? That's the strongest stuff on Gaea!"

"True, but for forty years it's been the best thing to help my patients relax."

"I can see why." Merle grunted.

"Can I have some more of that?" Hitomi asked eagerly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola and Merle were helping Hitomi into the castle. About an hour ago, a messenger on a horse had come up the mountain to let the people know that they could return. Hitomi had ridden down in Master Fron's wagon since she was unable to walk. She was a little tipsy from the wine and kept falling in and out of sleep, but her arm was all stitched up and going to be fine.

Hitomi's good arm was around Merle's shoulder as they staggered through the hallway. Her other arm was in a sling. Fron said it would prevent Hitomi from accidentally re-opening the wound. Hitomi, in her drunkenness, kept making comments about one tapestry or another. Some she found very amusing.

Hitomi stumbled and dropped to her knees, pulling Merle down with her. Apparently, she had fallen asleep again.

"Help me get her up, will you!" Merle groaned.

"How? I can't move her arm?"

"We're going to have to carry her some how. This would be easier if she wasn't so heavy!"

"Heeeyy…who you callin' fat?" Hitomi slurred.

Just then Van, finally out of his armor, came around the corner. He started running as soon as he saw them.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's going to be fine, Lord Van." Merle answered. "She just had too much 'medicine'."

"Medicine?"

"I believe Merle said it was called dark wine, Your Majesty." Lola said.

"Are you telling me that she's drunk?" Van asked as he started to snicker.

"Yes! Congratulations! You figured it out! Now will you PLEASE get her off of me!" Merle yelled.

Van reached down and scooped up Hitomi into his arms. Merle exhaled in relief and got up. "Master Fron said to take her to her room to sleep." She said.

"Heeyyy! Look who's here! It's Vanny! How's it going Vanny?" Hitomi said, waking up.

"Hi Hitomi. How are you feeling?" Van asked as he smiled at her.

"Have you always been this handsome?" Hitomi asked, oblivious to his question.

Van turned red as Merle and Lola giggled.

Luckily for Van, they had reached Hitomi's room. Merle ran in and quickly put an extra blanket over the covers, since Hitomi was still dirty from the morning's events. Van put her on the bed. She was already fast asleep as he took off her boots.

"Okay, time to go!" Merle commanded, as she started to push Van towards the door.

"But-" Van started.

"But nothing. Master Fron says the most important thing for her right now is rest. Don't worry, Lola and I will keep an eye on her. I'm sure you have a million things to do, so you better get to them."

"But-"

"We'll let you know when she wakes up. She's going to be fine and she's not going anywhere. Now, get out." She pushed Van in to the hall and closed the door.

Van smiled and walked away.


	13. No Longer Incomplete

**Chapter 13 – No Longer Incomplete**

The sounds of chatter and movement aroused Hitomi out of her sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see her friends, Lola and Merle, standing over her.

"How do you feel?" Merle quietly asked with a smile. She had on a simple, short, yellow dress, with her pink hair down and traditional brown sandals.

"Fine, I think." Hitomi said as she tried to sit up. It was then that she realized two things: one, her right arm was restrained and two, she had a terrible headache. She groaned and lay back down.

"What happened? Are we back in the castle? Why do I have such a headache?" she asked the two of them.

"The headache is probably from all the wine you had this morning. I anticipated this and brought you something to help." Merle said as she walked away.

"Master Fron put your arm in a sling so you wouldn't accidentally re-open the wound." Lola told her in her soft voice. Hitomi blinked a few times and took a closer look at her new friend. Lola had changed in to a nice, blue dress. Her long, dark, wavy hair was down, except for some strands pulled behind her face and tied with a blue ribbon. She was very beautiful.

"Here Hitomi, drink this." Merle said, coming back with a small glass. Hitomi took it and sniffed it. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Merle.

"Just drink it." Merle sighed. Hitomi took a sip and immediately began coughing.

"Yuck! This stuff is terrible! Why didn't you warn me?" Hitomi sputtered.

Merle just crossed her arms and indicated with a nod of her head that Hitomi should finish. Hitomi gritted her teeth and downed the rest of the tonic.

"Good." Merle said, taking the glass from her. "Now, how about a bath?"

A smile instantly appeared on Hitomi's face.

While in the tub, Merle filled Hitomi in on what happened, including her humourous, drunken encounter with Van. At that, Hitomi groaned and slipped further in to the tub, being careful not to wet the bandages. Lola told her how she now had a small room of her own a few doors down. The two girls had spent the afternoon getting Lola's room ready and taking the time to bathe and change. They had to help Hitomi wash her hair since she only had one arm free. So Hitomi sat there like a good little patient while they poured water over her head and washed her hair.

Finally, they helped her get into a purple and white dress, one of the many Millerna had sent along. The main portion of it was purple, but the edges had white embroidery around them.

Hitomi careful slipped on the familiar gold chain that had been sitting in a pile at her table. She wrapped her hand around the light pink pendant for a second and then let it rest against her.

Lola was just finishing brushing Hitomi's hair and putting it up in a similar style to hers, except with a purple ribbon, when a knock came at the door. Merle went over and opened it to let Van in. He was back in his customary red shirt and beige pants and was carrying a tray of food.

"I though you ladies might be hungry, so I brought you some food. It's only a snack though, since dinner will be served in about an hour." He said, his eyes instantly drawn to Hitomi. He held in a gasp of wonder as he looked Hitomi over. She looked much better than she had hours ago, even though her arm was still in a sling and a few scratches could still be seen. Her lovely chestnut hair was shining and her emerald eyes sparkled. A smile crept across his face as he watched her blush at his gaze.

"How thoughtful, Lord Van!" Merle said.

He took the food over to the small table and set it down. Merle immediately started going through it and picking out little morsels.

"Mmmm…food." Hitomi said, suddenly very aware how hungry she was. She and Lola walked over and started picking out cheese and crackers.

"How are you feeling?" Van asked from across the little table.

"Much better! But I hate not being able to move my arm." She turned her attention back to Merle. "Did Master Fron say when I could take this off?"

"He said probably not for a couple of days. You have to go see him every morning until then so he can check on your progress." Merle answered.

Hitomi sighed and took another bite of cheese. When she raised her eyes again, she met Vans. Her heart fluttered as she studied the look he was giving her. He wore an adorable grin on his face; one Hitomi was positive she had never seen before. His eyes sparkled with love and promises.

Van watched as Hitomi returned his smile, which caused him to grin even more. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful, so amazing…and now there was no war or anything to get in their way. He could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Van relaxed in his chair as the girls chatted and snacked. Merle brought up the subject of shopping and Van instantly groaned.

"Oh cut it out, Lord Van. Hitomi and Lola need clothes…and necessities. We won't empty the treasury."

"I know, I know." Van sighed as Hitomi and Lola giggled. He then got out of his chair, walked over to Hitomi's and gracefully held out his hand to her.

"Would the lady care to go for light walk before dinner is served?" He asked in a very dignified voice.

Hitomi straightened her back and gracefully accepted Van's outstretched hand.

"Yes, I do believe a bit of fresh air would do me good." She said as she stood and accepted Van's outstretched hand. Lola and Merle nodded fair well as Van and Hitomi left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van lead Hitomi through the palace and out to the gardens. As soon as they were out of sight, Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist and pulled her close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Hitomi squealed in excitement and hungrily kissed Van back while running her fingers through his raven locks. The electricity that had been building between them exploded as Van pulled Hitomi closer. They stumbled back a few steps until Hitomi felt a hedge wall at her back. Van ran his hands through her hair and down her back, intent on savoring every sensation. Hitomi greedily kissed his face and welcomed his intoxicating touch.

Lost in their passion, Hitomi suddenly squeaked in pain.

"What's wrong?" Van quickly asked as he pulled away.

Hitomi blushed in embarrassment.

"Er, the pressure on my arm…." She said as she rubbed the side of her right forearm.

Van closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little caught up in the moment."

"It's okay. I got carried away myself, although I have to say I really enjoyed it. I don't know why, but I never pictured you as the spontaneous and crazy romantic type."

"Well," Van said, in a low, sexy voice, all embarrassment gone, "you just don't know this side of me very well yet."

Van inched closer and closer to Hitomi as he spoke. Her heart raced faster as he neared.

"True…I guess I should spend more time with him…." She said just before Van slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on Hitomi's lips. It was more controlled than the other, passion-driven kiss. This time, he was purposely trying to drive her crazy. He tipped her head and kissed her upper lip and then her lower lip. Hitomi mentally screamed at the sling for holding her other arm back. She wanted more than anything to hold him and never let him go, so she just stood there and kissed him back. Eventually, he pulled away. His eyes were sparkling with life. Hitomi sighed, put her good arm over her bad, and leaned into Van's chest. She rested her head there as Van wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

Hitomi sighed with contentment.

I must be dreaming, she thought. This is too perfect and wonderful to be true. I hope I never wake up from this sweet dream.

"You look amazing." Van whispered.

Hitomi felt her checks go warm.

"Thank you." She whispered back. She felt him sigh.

"It's really all over." He said, relieved. "No more Dilandau. No more Kilimbod. No more Zaibach. No more war. Just peace…and happiness."

Hitomi pulled away and lightly kissed Van's check.

"All thanks to the mighty warrior-king." She said.

"And his fair and brave seer from the Mystic Moon." He said back.

They laughed.

Van took Hitomi's hand and together they strolled through the Fanelian gardens. They were very similar to the Asturian gardens, except one didn't feel as open or exposed here. Lots of trees, hedges, and flowers to make you feel like you were alone with nature…or the one you loved. Benches were scattered all around, inviting passerbyers to stop and rest and enjoy the scenery.

The light was fading as Van and Hitomi returned to her room, to find Lola and Merle waiting for them. It was time to head off for dinner.

As they approached the dining hall, two ceremonial guards opened the doors for them to enter. Van and Hitomi walked in first, arm in arm, with Merle and Lola trailing behind them. Applause and cheering rang out through the hall to greet them as they entered. Startled and embarrassed to find the entire room standing and watching them, Hitomi hesitated. Van turned to her, showing a proud, yet playful, smile adorning his face.

"It's okay. Let's go." He whispered to her.

The dining hall was a big room with a large, rectangular table in the center, decorated with candles and fine dishes. Tapestries and paintings adorned the walls and oil lamps from above and hanging from the walls brightened the room. Hitomi recognized a few familiar faces at the table. Lord Finkbone, Allen, and Gaddess. Hey! What is he doing here? She thought excitedly.

Van walked with her to the head of the table and stood there as Merle and Lola came around them and stood at their sides.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a very happy looking Lord Finkbone said, addressing the assembled, "I give you the heroes of the day, His Majesty, King Van, and the Lady Hitomi."

Those gathered around the table clapped harder and smiled broadly at the young heroes. Van felt very honoured and his body straightened with pride. He looked at every single person in the room: council members, a few nobles, and important guests. They each had sincere smiles and thanks written on their faces. Van thanked the gods for blessing him with such a strong and wonderful people.

"Please, please." Van said, motioning to the gathered to calm down. "Thank you all very much. We are honoured by your praise, but we were only doing out part to protect this beloved country. Everyone had an important job today, whether it was fighting on the battle field, looking after the people in the mountains, or banishing evil sorcerers." He said, leaning over to Hitomi during the last part. The people laughed as Hitomi blushed.

"Let's sit and eat. I promise there will be plenty of time for celebration to come." Van said.

Van motioned for Hitomi to sit in the chair to his immediate right while he sat at the head of the table. Lola sat down beside Hitomi and Merle sat to Van's immediate left. Allen was sitting next to Merle, with Gaddess beside him, and Lord Finkbone was sitting beside Lola.

"Gaddess! It's good to see you again! You must have come with the Asturian army." Hitomi exclaimed after seeing her old friend.

"That's correct. I heard you were back, Hitomi! It's good to see you again."

"Who is this lovely woman, Hitomi?" Allen asked looking at Lola. Lola immediately dropped her gaze as her face flushed red.

"This is Lola, Lola…er, come to think of it, I never got your last name." Hitomi said to Lola.

"It's Atheni, Lola Atheni." Lola said shyly. She looked up to find Allen staring at her with a very thoughtful expression. Her face grew warmer.

"Now I remember where I've seen you before, Lola! You were the one who was taking care of Hitomi in Zaibach! I didn't know we rescued two beautiful flowers that night." Allen said winking at Lola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found Lola, Merle, and Hitomi out in the city, ready for a full day of shopping. Merle was in her same light, yellow, sleeveless dress, but wore good brown boots instead of sandals. Hitomi wore a sleeveless, long, light sky blue dress, which came with a matching umbrella, but Hitomi didn't want to walk around with it all day. Lola wore a long, short sleeved, rose dress. Both Hitomi and Lola had their hair styled the same way from the night before.

Before they left, Hitomi went to see Master Fron, who re-bandaged her arm and said she could leave the sling behind, since the wound was healing fast. Afterwards, Merle took them into town to a little bakery for breakfast. They had sweet rolls and fresh milk. Then began the laborious process of finding entire wardrobes and accessories for Lola and Hitomi.

Merle took them to a dressmaker first where they had their measurements taken. Then they picked out patterns and colours and put in their orders for new dresses. Merle also took them to shops were they could pick out and try on already finished dresses. The trio visited a jeweler, a shoemaker, a ribbon vendor, and little shops to pick up necessities such as combs, brushes, and makeup.

Merle dragged Hitomi into a shop claiming Hitomi could get sleepwear in there. They started browsing until Hitomi realized something and found Merle.

"Merle!" Hitomi whispered fiercely. "This is lingerie! I can't sleep in this stuff!"

"What are you talking about!" Merle said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You mentioned you needed pa-ja-mas, so I took you to a store which sells sleepwear."

"Isn't there another place?" Hitomi whined.

"Just feel this." Merle said as she placed a short, pink nightgown in Hitomi's arms. Hitomi was about to protest, but the feel of the cool, silky gown stopped her.

"Hmmm…this does feel heavenly." Hitomi said as she pictured herself sleeping in it. "I suppose that if this _is_ a sleepwear store that-"

"Excellent! I knew you'd like it! Now, let's pick out some for you."

'Some' ended up being three bags full of sleepwear, ranging from long to short, silky to lacey, in all different colours.

As they exited the store, Merle decided that it was time for something to eat. First, they hired a few runners to take all their bags up to the castle, and then Merle decided to take them to a café not too far away.

Lola and Merle were talking about current hairstyles when the three of them entered the café's patio. Hitomi's eyes quickly looked over the customers and her eyes immediately picked out a familiar red shirt.

"Van!" She cried in delight.

With one arm over the back of the chair and the other holding a glass of juice, Van was relaxing at a table by himself. At Hitomi's call, he stood to greet them.

"I thought you might pass by here." He said smiling as the three came over to him. "This is one of Merle's favorite places to go. Can I offer you ladies lunch?"

Merle, Lola, and Hitomi eagerly nodded their heads in reply and took a seat at the table.

Over lunch they chatted and told Van about their successful shopping trip.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you here," Van told them when the plates were being taken away, "because I was in council all morning and we finally decided on something."

"What?" Merle asked.

"To celebrate our victory over Zaibach, we are going to have a ball." He told them.

"A BALL! ALRIGHT!" screeched Merle. Lola and Hitomi gasped in excitement.

"That's right. A messenger is already on its way to Palas to invite those in Asturia, since they played a major roll in the victory."

"That means Millerna, Dryden, and Cleff will be coming?" Hitomi asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"When, Lord Van? When will the ball be held?" Merle asked.

"In four days; the end of the green moon cycle."

Merle's face suddenly dropped and her eyes bulged out.

"FOUR DAYS! You're giving us four days to get ready! Agghh! Now we have to go back and order gowns and get fancy jewelry and…."

"Don't worry Merle, you'll get it all done." Van said confidently. "But, you're going to have to do it with Hitomi tomorrow because I want to steal her from you for a while."

Hitomi flashed Van a bright smile. He smiled back and reached over and put his hand over hers.

"Fine, fine." Merle said. "We'll go out tomorrow. Come on Lola, let's go see about getting some dessert." Merle said, dragging Lola away.

Van scooted his chair in closer to Hitomi and held her hands in his and smiled more at her. Hitomi giggled.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She asked playfully.

"I'd die happy if I could." He answered.

Hitomi blushed and gently squeezed his hands.

"Wow. A ball! I've never been to a ball before." She sighed.

"You're going to love it. There's food and dancing and friends." Van said. "And the best part is that you'll finally be there with me."

Hitomi blushed again and looked away.

"Come on." Van said pulling her up to her feet. "I want to take you somewhere."

Van ended up taking Hitomi to a small lake on the edge of the city, where he rented a small rowboat. Hitomi opted to take the large umbrella that was offered, since the sun was beating down pretty hard.

Van slowly rowed out in to the lake as Hitomi enjoyed the ride under the shade of the umbrella. There was a very light wind, enough to tease the hair around Hitomi's neck but not to create bumpy waves. Hitomi stared in to the crystal blue water and listened as the paddles broke the water. The gentle rocking motion of the boat was nice.

Hitomi turned her attention to Van. His muscles were accented by his rowing and the light glaze of perspiration on his skin. She blushed as she realized how attracted to him she was just then.

"What are you smiling about?" Van asked as he blew a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing in particular." She answered.

"Hitomi," Van said, suddenly pulling the oars in, "I know this may sound weird, but I'm really glad you're here with me."

"Well, I'm glad to be with you, Van." Hitomi answered.

"No, I mean, I never got the chance to tell you this, but thank you for coming back to Gaea with me, even though you had to go through some hardships."

Hitomi smiled warmly at Van and reached over and took one of his hands in her own.

"Van, you don't have to thank me, although it is a nice gesture, but I wanted to come back to Gaea. Sure, I had a good life on Earth, but it was incomplete…empty."

"Empty?" Van asked as one of his eyebrows raised.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Hitomi sighed. "It was empty without you."

Van was speechless. He knew Hitomi loved him, but he never thought she had been incomplete without him. At that moment, Van promised himself that he would do everything he could to keep Hitomi happy; to keep her from ever feeling empty again.

Van blinked out of his surprise to find Hitomi sitting beside him, holding the umbrella above them with her left hand and her right arm warped around his left arm. She was smiling, but he could see a hint of concern in her eyes. He smiled down at her.

"I think I was feeling the same way about you, here on Gaea. Even on a really good day, I never felt completely happy or satisfied. Something was always missing: you."

Van looked deep into Hitomi's emerald eyes. They sparkled with life and love. He felt her cuddle closer to him.

"Van, I love you, and I'd like to stay here and be with you."

"I'd be honoured if you stayed, Hitomi. I love you and I don't think I could let you go a second time."

Van reached over and tucked her soft, brown locks behind her ear and then ran his finger down the side of her face. Her skin felt so soft and silky and he felt her shiver from his touch. He gently cupped her face and leaned down and placed a whisper-like kiss on her lips. Their lips hovered over each other as they hesitated. Van looked into Hitomi's blinking eyes and saw the love and desire she was feeling. She sent him a loving smile and slowly closed her eyes and leaned in. Responding to his own desire, he closed his eyes and kissed her again. The kiss was slow but pleasurable. As Hitomi's arm fell away, he turned slightly and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer yet, drinking deeper into the kiss.

With one hand still holding the umbrella above them, Hitomi wrapped her free arm around Van's neck and pressed herself closer, savoring every sensation of being with the one she loved.


	14. The Ball

**Chapter 14 – The Ball**

The balcony doors to the bedroom slowly opened, allowing the gentle morning breeze to enter. Outlined by the early dawn, a man with long wings slowly came in and stared at the lone figure in the bed. Asleep on her back, breathing softly, she had her left hand brought up and her head tilted to rest on it. The covers were pulled up to her chest, revealing her neck and shoulders and the two thin, pale yellow straps of her nightgown.

The man quietly made his way over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside it. His dark eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful, sleeping angel in the bed. Carefully, he leaned down and started placing soft kisses on her neck. The woman sighed peaceful and slowly began to stir. The kneeling figure raised his head and waited. Emerald eyes appeared as the woman began to awake. She turned her head towards the man and smiled. He smiled back. She reached out her hand and he took it, laying a gentle kiss on it. The woman in the bed giggled.

"I must be in heaven to be waking up to an angel." The woman gently coed.

"The only angel in this room is the one that just woke up." The man said back.

The woman laughed lightly under her breath. Then, she sighed and looked at the beautiful, soft white wings. _My angel_, she thought.

"Why the early morning wake up call, Van?"

"I wanted to spirit you away for the morning. I have a surprise for you, Hitomi."

Hitomi yawned. "Can't you spirit me away later?" She said as she pulled her hand away, rolled over, and pulled the covers up further. "I'm still sleepy."

Van responded by leaning over and placing more kissing on her neck, causing her to giggle. Unable to resist, Hitomi turned and raised her hands to hold his head. She leaned up and kissed him. Slowly she pulled away.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Van backed up and gave her room. Hitomi slipped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Van was in awe as he watched her. She had on a yellow, short, silk nightgown, which hugged her body well. His face flushed as he realized he was staring. Unaware of his eyes, Hitomi closed the bathroom door behind her.

Van breathed a sigh of relief as he went and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hitomi's smell was all around him, the smell of flowers and sunlight. The bed was still warm from her presence and Van found himself being envious of the covers that got to hug her all night long.

Van stood as Hitomi came out. She was wrapped in yellow robe, a little longer than the nightgown underneath. She went straight to Van's arms and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"So, what do you have planned for us this morning?" She asked.

"Well, it involves a horse ride into the forest, but the rest is a secret."

"Sounds exciting. We will be back in time for tonight, right?"

"Definitely. Merle would personally hunt me down if I didn't give you enough time to get ready for the ball tonight."

"Then let me get dressed and we can be on our way." Hitomi said as she quickly placed a kiss on Van's cheek before pulling out of his arms. She grabbed some clothes and hopped in to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out, tugging a green tunic over a white shirt and brown slacks. Then she tied a belt around her waist and slipped on a pair of brown, leather boots. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail. Hitomi then walked over to the little table and fished around for a piece paper and a writing utensil.

"What are you doing?" Van asked in an amused voice.

"I'm leaving a note for Merle. You don't want her to think something bad happened and tear the castle apart looking for us, do you?"

"Good idea."

Hitomi quickly finished writing the note and then looked at Van. He motioned to the window as he started to head over to it.

"We're going to fly there?" Hitomi asked with a big smile.

"We're going to fly to our awaiting steed, my lady." Van said as he scoped Hitomi up in his arms. "This way we won't run in to anyone."

Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck before he spread his wings full and lifted them in to the air.

He flew them over the gardens and over the castle walls. The wind was a little chilly so Hitomi snuggled up to Van's bare chest as best as she could. She admired her unique view of the rising sun on the rich, green land. She could hear the castle banners fluttering in the wind behind them as they headed out past the city. Down below, only a hand full of people were awake, all probably too sleepy to see them above.

Van flew past the city and started to descend near a cluster of trees. As they neared, Hitomi could see a brown stallion tethered to one of the trees, head dipped, nipping at the grass. Van landed and set Hitomi down. The horse raised his head and nickered in greeting. Van spoke to it softly and reached over and rubbed the horse's neck. Then, Van reached into one of the saddlebags and pulled out a familiar red shirt and put in on. He also pulled out a black tunic, similar to Hitomi's, and belted it on in a similar fashion. The black looked good with his beige slacks and customary brown boots. As always, Van had his ever-present sword strapped at his side.

Van took the reins and pulled himself on to the horse, whose name was Shogan. He held out a hand for Hitomi and pulled her on behind him. She wrapped her arms around Van and he moved Shogan towards the forest and then into a gentle canter.

Hitomi let the motion of the horse put her into a calm state of mind. She and Van rode in silence, enjoying the closeness of the other. Magnificent trees stood tall all around them as they rode deeper into the forest. The canopy of leaves above filtered in pockets of sunlight to give the forest an enchanted atmosphere. The early morning mist was starting to burn away. More birds awoke to greet the day and their songs filled the air.

They rode for just under half an hour before Van slowed Shogan to a walk. Hitomi gasped in surprise as Van lead Shogan into a small clearing.

"Oh Van! It's wonderful!"

A large blanket had been set out by beside a giant tree. A few cushions were scattered around the edges and a few picnic baskets were placed in the middle. The little stream that fed the lake wasn't too far away. It's soothing, gurgling sound traveled through the air.

"I knew you'd like it." Van said as he dismounted and helped Hitomi down. "Breakfast is served."

"How did you put all this together?" Hitomi asked, still amazed.

"It's a secret." Van said as he winked and took Hitomi's hand.

They walked over to the picnic breakfast and Hitomi sat down on one of the cushions. Van went to the baskets and started pulling out covered bowls of fruits, breads, sweet rolls, and containers of juice. After, Van sat himself down in a cushion near Hitomi and they started eating the picnic breakfast.

They ate slowly, giving them time to talk. They talked about friends, their lives for the last six years and the week's events. For the last few days, the castle had been a non-stop flurry of activity. The guests from Asturia had arrived two days ago. Dryden, Millerna, and Cleff, along with their servants, ladies in waiting, dressmakers, nobles, and military leaders, all had to be housed in the castle. Millerna and Cleff, along with Millerna's ladies and friends, spent their time with Hitomi, Merle, and Lola. They talked about the ball, put outfits together for the ball, tried on the outfits on for the ball, and rushed into town to pick up last minute items for the ball. Poor Merle was constantly running back and forth between their rooms and the council chambers. During that time, Hitomi and Van managed to find a few moments where they could be alone, but never for long. That's why the morning retreat was so nice. Peace and quiet. And each other.

After breakfast, Van and Hitomi went for a walk. Hand and hand, they followed a beat up path which wound them through the forest. They were fortunate enough to see some wildlife and rare species of birds. They took time to admire the scenery and smell the different kinds of flowers. They talked more as they walked.

The day was in full swing as they headed back to their camp. Everyone in Fanelia would be up and busy, getting ready for the big day. Van lead Hitomi over to the side of the creek, where they sat on some moss and watched the water flow by. Hitomi found her way to Van's side and wrapped her arms around his torso as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"So," Van finally asked, "are you excited about tonight?"

"You bet. Millerna and Merle can't stop talking about it. I am looking forward to it though. How about you?"

"Now that you'll be there, I can hardly wait."

Hitomi gave him a little squeeze in response.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry again from that walk we took." Van said. "Do you want some lunch?"

"Doesn't that mean we'll have to leave?" Hitomi answered with hesitation, aware that as soon as they went back, Millerna and Merle would pounce on her.

"Nope. I had a small lunch packed for us too!"

Hitomi laughed as they both got up and went back to the blanket. Van emptied the other basket. Cheese, crackers, meats, fruits, breads were laid before them. Both hungry from their long walk, they ate quickly and almost in silence, laughing at how hungry they were.

Once all the food was gone, Hitomi found her way back to Van's side. They put some cushions together and leaned on them in a half sitting-half sleeping position. Hitomi's head rested in the crook of Van's arm, which was once again wrapped around her shoulder. She looked up and admired his handsome face. He had a little growth on his chin, which didn't turn Hitomi off in anyway. In fact, she found it very sexy. His dark locks fell into his face. She reached up and rubbed his semi-rough face. He chuckled at her new fascination.

They chatted for a while until they let their full stomachs and the smoothing sounds of the creek lull them into a sleeplike state. They both listened to nature and dwelt on their own thoughts as they took comfort in the others presence.

Hitomi closed her eyes. She could feel Van's warm body pressed closed to her own. If she pressed her head against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. The smell of the forest filled her nose: the grass, the trees and the fresh air. And then of course there was Van's smell, the smell of fresh grass on rolling fields. Hitomi sighed in content.

"I could stay like this forever." She mumbled.

"Would you like to?" Van asked softly.

"Hmm?" Hitomi asked in a confused and surprised manner.

Van moved them up into a kneeling position and he turned to face Hitomi. Hitomi was speechless as he watched Van struggle for the right words to say. A determined, but nervous, Van then took both of Hitomi's hands in his own. Hitomi watched with wide eyes.

"Hitomi, this last week was the most wonderful week of my life, and it all started when I went to the Mystic Moon. For six years I dreamed about you being here with me, but I thought that was selfish of me because you had chosen to go back. But after a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see you again, even if it was to find out you moved on with your life. I can't express how happy I was when you agreed to come back with me.

The stupidest thing I've ever did was to let you go. The smartest thing I ever did was come back for you."

Van shifted his stance so he was on one knee in front of Hitomi.

"Hitomi, you are the most wonderful person I know. You are so intelligent, brave, and caring. You are willing to risk your life for complete strangers because you care about so much about life. You are so strong, not only physically, but also emotionally. Your heart is so pure and loving. I pray everyday that my time with you is real and not some wonderful dream. And you are so beautiful. I never want to go a day with seeing your beautiful green eyes."

Van reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a little box. He opened it to reveal a gold ring, with a glittering diamond at the top.

Hitomi gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. Her eyes started to water as she looked at the ring and then into Van's chocolate eyes. A sea of emotions swam through his eyes, making Hitomi feel like she was seeing the sea. But through all the emotions, she could see the great amount of love.

"Hitomi, would you do me the great honour of being my wife?"

It took a few seconds for Van's question to sink in. Hitomi realized that Van was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. To get married, to start a family, to become Queen. Hitomi gathered herself and wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Van, as a girl I thought I knew what love was, but I was fickle and jumped to conclusions too soon. It wasn't until I got to know you and finally realized that I loved you, that I understood what love was. I spent these last six years trying to figure out what I wanted. When I finally decided that I wished I had stayed with you, it was so hard to live without you. I got depressed easily and my running became my escape. I tried to convince myself to move on with life, that it was impossible to see you again, but everything around me seemed so crazy and strange. Nothing made sense. As strange as this sounds, the only thing real to me was the love I had for you. The memories I had with you, and this time spent with you this week, made me realize that all I wanted to do was be with you. It's all I've ever known. I will marry you, Van Fanel."

Van watched as fresh tears spilled from Hitomi's eyes. Her smile was amazing and it was just for him. Hands shaking from the feelings boiling inside of him, Van careful took the ring and placed it on Hitomi's finger.

"You've made me the happiest man in the universe Hitomi and I promise to live each day of my life trying to make all your dreams come true."

Then Van leaned forward and kissed Hitomi. She eagerly welcomed it and wrapped both her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. Still on one knee, Van wrapped his arms around her waist. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever shared, filled with passion and promises of a future together. The kiss was long and deep; lips and tongues exploring different sensations. The kiss eventually ended and they held on to each other tightly, each afraid to let the other go and find out it really was a dream. Finally they pulled apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. It was real. They were engaged and would spend the rest of their lives together.

Hitomi had never felt so happy and free in her life. All at once she thought she would burst from excitement or faint from it. Her heart ached, not the kind of bad ache she used to feel, but from the huge amount of love she held for Van.

They pulled apart and Van gently kissed Hitomi again. He shifted and playfully pulled her down back on to the cushions. Hitomi giggled and cuddled close to him.

"You know," Van said, "we really don't have to go back. I mean, is it really that important that we show up? Allen can handle things."

Hitomi laughed.

"We have to go. I for one want to go. I want to dance with…my fiancé."

"Your right, of course, my love. Let's go find Shogan and head back to the castle."

After placing a quick kiss on Hitomi's cheek, Van pulled her up and they headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bracing for what was coming, Hitomi put on a humbled and apologetic face as she entered Millerna's rooms. They had decided that Millerna's rooms were going to be 'home base' since it was one of the biggest rooms they could find. The room was bustling with motion. Ladies were walking back and forth between each other, talking and sometimes yelling at each other for some makeup or help with hair. Hitomi spotted Lola and a few of Millerna's ladies. Millerna was sitting at a dressing table having her hair done. Her hair was freshly washed and she had a long, pink robe pulled around her. Millerna was the first one to see Hitomi from the reflection in the mirror.

"HITOMI! It's about time you got back!" Millerna shouted as twirled to face her. Hitomi waved.

"HITOMI! WERE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Merle yelled as she jumped out from a cluster of woman. Merle ran over and started pulling Hitomi towards the bathroom.

"I'll forgive you for leaving, but we have to get started on you right away." Merle continued.

Hitomi saw Lola duck into the bathroom before they arrived. Hitomi was apologizing as a cry rang out through the room.

"OH MY GOD!"

Hitomi and Merle looked around to find Millerna staring at them with her jaw hung wide open. Millerna quickly ran over to them and pushed them both into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"What's the matter with-" Merle started to say, but Millerna reached out and grabbed Hitomi's left hand and held it up for them to see. A diamond ring sparkled on Hitomi's finger. Lola gasped and dropped the towel she was holding. Merle was stunned silent and was visually shaking. A grin slowly appeared on Millerna's face.

"Hitomi," she said in a calm voice, "does this mean what I think it means?"

Hitomi smiled back and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, "it does. Van proposed this morning and I accepted."

Millerna screamed in excitement, startling Hitomi before she started laughing. Merle and Lola's screams soon joined Millerna's. Millerna fell into Hitomi, giving her a big bear hug. Merle and Lola wrapped their arms around Millerna's so it was one big group hug.

"Oh Hitomi! This is so wonderful!" Merle said in a shaky voice. Hitomi looked over to see tears in her friend's eyes.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." She finished.

"Thank you, Merle. Thank you for everything."

"Congratulations Hitomi." Lola said. "I guess this means we get to plan a wedding too."

Hitomi groaned as she realized that meant more shopping and work. She was almost sure a ball would seem easy after a wedding. Her wedding. _WHOA_!

"Does anyone else know?" Millerna asked, releasing her.

"No. You three are the first to know. Van said he was going to announce it tonight."

"Perfect! I can't wait!" Millerna shrieked. "Let's see the ring again."

Hitomi complied and raised her hand.

"It was Van's mother's ring. Isn't it beautiful." Hitomi told them.

"It must be heavy! Look at the size of that diamond!" Merle said.

A knock came at the door. "Is everything okay in there?" A voice asked.

"Everything's fine. We'll be out in a second." Millerna answered. Then she turned to face Hitomi.

"Is your engagement supposed to be keep a secret until tonight?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Well, you're going to have to hide that ring until then. It's like a beacon in the night."

"Oh! Well, what do I do with it? I don't want to lose it."

"Here." Merle said as she pulled out a long, thin gold chain from the folds of her robe. There was a tiny gold charm on it. "I never take this off. I'll put your ring on here and watch it for you. I will personally guarantee that nothing happens to your ring. You can trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Merle." Hitomi answered as she slipped off the ring and handed it to her. Merle immediately undid the clasp of the necklace, slipped the ring on, and put it back together again. She then placed it back under her robes.

"Okay. Let's get ready." Millerna said winking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van walked with Allen, Dryden, Gaddess, and a few others as they went to go meet the ladies. All the gentlemen were very polished and dressed to kill. Van wore black slacks, tall black boots, a long sleeved white shirt, a green and gold vest with the Fanelian crest on it, a medium length black jacket and a green scarf tied around his neck. Dryden wore brown slacks, tall brown boots, a white shirt, and a formal tunic with the Asturian crest. Allen wore his formal uniform, made especially for occasions like this, which was green and gold. All the other gentlemen were dressed in a similar fashion to one of those three.

The small procession turned a corner and continued down the carpeted hallway. They were headed towards Millerna's rooms to escort the ladies to the party.

All day Van had been on an emotional high. He couldn't wait to see Hitomi. The only person he had told about his proposal was Allen. Allen was very happy and congratulated him warmly. Although Van wanted to shout from the battlements that Hitomi said yes, he managed to control himself until the announcement that evening.

With Millerna's doors in view, the men made last minute adjustments to their clothes and hair. Van's left hand rested on the royal sword in an attempt to control his shaking hands. He had gone all afternoon without seeing Hitomi and as far as he was concerned that was too long.

As they neared they could hear the excited voices of women from within. They stopped in front of the doors and Allen knocked. A voice called from within for them to enter. Allen opened and pushed the doors wide open. Inside all the ladies were waiting for them. They each were all dressed elegantly, but one woman stood out in particular. A big grin covered Van's face as he met Hitomi's eyes.

Hitomi wore a long, forest green gown. The neckline extended towards her shoulders, revealing just the edge of them. It was low enough to show the gold and emerald necklace she wore. The sleeves were short and feathery, not tight at all, but light and loose enough to be moved by a gentle wind. The dress clung to her upper body and waist, but spilled out to a fluffy skirt. Magenta patterns were sewn through the dress. Long white gloves covered her arms, stopping just past the elbow. A small gold chain was hanging from Hitomi's right wrist. Her hair had been loosely curled and styled so she appeared to have a waterfall of curls flowing from the back of her head. Tiny ruby pins held it together.

Lola had on a royal blue gown and had her dark, curly hair down except for a few clips on the sides. Millerna wore a soft lavender gown and had her blond hair down as well, accented by a small tiara. Merle had on a rich, yellow gown. Her medium length pink hair was styled similar to Lola's.

The men bowed deeply and the ladies curtsied.

Van cleared his voice and stepped forward.

"You ladies look magnificent. May we have the pleasure of escorting you to the ballroom?"

A chorus of giggles came from them and Millerna stepped forward and curtsied once again, signaling acceptance. Dryden came to her and gave her a quick peak on the check. Allen went straight to Lola and asked her if he could have the pleasure of escorting her. She blushed and agreed, slipping her arm through his. Gaddess went to Merle held out his arm for her. She smiled and accepted it.

Van came up to Hitomi. He was so in awe of her presence, her beauty, that he just stood in front of her and gazed into her eyes. Hitomi was beautiful to him no matter what she wore, but tonight she was unbelievably breathtaking.

Hitomi looked into Van's chocolate eyes and lost herself within them. His face was clean-shaven and he looked very handsome, and kingly, in his clothes. Hitomi's heart raced. Here was the man who would be her husband. Her soul mate.

Millerna's last minute lessons in protocol finally snapped in and Hitomi gracefully raised her right hand. Van took her hand, bowed, and placed a kiss on it. His eyes then fell to her left hand and a little frown crept on to his face.

"Don't worry," Hitomi whispered, "Merle is holding it for me. We assumed you wanted to keep it a secret until tonight."

Van exhaled in relief. Hitomi send him a sly look.

"You didn't think I'd lost it, did you?"

"Of course not." Van said with a grin. "I was just…curious."

Hitomi playful hit him in the ribs and he pretended to be hurt. Then he looked around and released that everyone was ready to go. He held out his arm for Hitomi and she took it. Van led the way out and the others followed in the prearranged order: Millerna and Dryden, Allen and Lola, Merle and Gaddess, and the others.

They headed towards the ballroom, which was down on the ground floor and in the east wing. Van led them proudly, head up and back straight. Hitomi walked in a similar fashion, taking strength from Van's presence and his confidence. Hitomi knew that no matter what happened that night that Van would be by her side the entire time.

The grand ballroom doors were in sight. Four ceremonial guards stood around it. A steward saw them and slipped in to let the appropriate person know they were coming. Everyone stopped outside the doors. Millerna had explained that they would wait until the trumpets announced their arrival. The ball didn't really start until the King arrived.

Hitomi looked up at Van. He was so regal and dignified. He appeared perfectly calm and under control. Hitomi's stomach was doing cartwheels. She just wanted to get this part over with.

Something suddenly occurred to her.

"Van?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"When did you plan on announcing our engagement?"

The ball that night was split into three separate events. First, cocktails and appetizers would be served in the ballroom while guests mingled and said hello. Then dinner would be held in the adjoining banquet hall (much bigger than the regular one used for dinner). Then, the party would move back into the ballroom where the guests would dance the night away.

"About half way through dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

Van gave Hitomi's hand a squeeze and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey!" Millerna whispered from behind them, "Don't ruin her makeup!"

Hitomi giggled and Van chuckled.

"You look amazing, Hitomi. Had I known I was escorting a goddess, I would have come with an offering."

"Oh, Van!" Hitomi blushed. "You look exceptional handsome, very kingly."

"Why, thank you."

Before he could say more, trumpets from within the hall sounded. Van and Hitomi, and the others, stood ready as the mighty doors opened.

A deep male voice announced their arrival as they entered. Van led Hitomi forward until everyone had entered the room. When he came to a stop, the guests bowed or curtsied towards them. Van carefully slipped out of Hitomi's arm and stepped forward. He bowed back to the gathered.

"Welcome friends! Tonight we have much to celebrate: the defeat of the remaining Zaibach threat!" Van said loudly.

The crowd started clapping, but Van motioned them to stop.

"The battle fought at the Hotaru pass was a great victory, thanks to the bravery of our soldiers and the timely aid from our friends and allies in Asturia. Tonight, let's remember everyone who was involved in this war, from the soldiers, to the officials who took care of the people, to the brave citizens of Fanelia, and to those who lost their lives for their country. But tonight is a joyous occasion. Let's celebrate with our friends and neighbors."

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly. Hitomi was beaming as he stepped back to take her arm once again. She was so proud of Van.

As the cheers died down, the people continued they're mingling. Lord Finkbone, dressed in his finest robes, quickly found the King. He led Van and Hitomi around to met and greet different people. Hitomi was genuinely surprised at how many people had heard of her, from her involvement in the Destiny Wars. Then it occurred to her that soon her name might be known all over Gaea, being the new Queen of Fanelia and all. Hitomi didn't know what to think of that.

Soon, dinner was announced and everyone filed in to the banquet hall.

Van sat at the head of the main table, and the others sat beside him, much like at dinner. Hitomi smiled at how well Lola and Allen were hitting it off. Allen couldn't stop flirting.

Dinner was served with a light, Fanelian wine. Candlesticks ran down the length of the tables. The beautiful light of the sunset spilled into the room from the numerous windows. Everything was magnificent.

Dinner consisted of slow roasted deer meat, steamed and buttered vegetables, rolls, and many other little side dishes, only some she recognized from the regular dinners, but Hitomi tried them all.

Hitomi was sipping on her wine, talking to Lola, when Van gently banged his fork against his wineglass and rose from his seat. At the sound, all conversations ended and everyone turned to face Van. Hitomi stomach immediately started flipping again. _This is it!_ She thought.

Van cleared his throat and began.

"Friends, we couldn't have had a ball at a more appropriate time, because I have some wonderful news to share with you. As you known, I traveled to the Mystic Moon not too long ago in search of the one I let go six years ago. I found her and she agreed to return with me, not knowing she would be hurled into the middle of a Zaibach plot to destroy Gaea. Needless to say, she is my life and my love. I have asked the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, to be my wife and she has accepted my proposal."

Cheers and clapping exploded through out the banquet hall. Van turned to Hitomi and reached his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her stand. He then bowed and planted a sweet kiss on her gloved hand. Hitomi blushed at the public display. The people stood and continued clapping. Hitomi nodded shyly towards them as her cheeks burned from the attention. Van then motioned for everyone to sit down again. Chatter startled immediately as everyone talked excitedly about the announcement.

Not two minutes had passed then did Allen tap his glass and stand.

"I propose a toast to the bride-to-be." Everyone reached for their wineglasses and waited for Allen to continue.

"I had the privilege of meeting Hitomi six years ago and watched her face many trials that demonstrated her bravery, her strength, and her caring nature. And when she came back, she proved to me again that she was still the same person. She loves Van and Fanelia very much. Hitomi will be a wonderful Queen. Fanelia is lucky to have her. To the bride!" Allen finished as he raised his glass.

"To the bride." The people responded as they took a drink.

Hitomi watched Van as he took a drink. When he put his glass down, he smiled and winked at her.

"Psst! Hitomi!" Merle whispered from across the table. Hitomi looked over to find Merle's clenched hand reaching out to her. Hitomi reached out and Merle dropped a small diamond ring in her hand.

"I thought you might want that back." Merle said.

Hitomi slipped the ring back on, over her glove.

"Thanks, Merle."

Many more toasts were made that evening. Everyone wanted to congratulate the king and his bride-to-be. Everyone became more relaxed as they continued to toast the couple. Hitomi giggled at how some people were already visibly drunk. The toasts became more and more comical and Hitomi tried to stifle her laughter in hopes of not hurting anybody's feelings. Finally, Lord Finkbone announced that dinner was over and that everyone was to move into the ballroom.

An orchestra was already playing a slow, happy waltz as they entered. Some couples immediately starting dancing, while others mingled and sipped on their drinks.

It was night outside, but the many patio doors were wide open to let in the cool, fresh air. The moons and the stars glittered in the dark sky. Light fell on the ballroom from gigantic chandeliers way above them, along with oil lamps lining the walls. Flowers and plants had been brought in and used to decorate the room. It was very beautiful.

Van and Hitomi were immediately surrounded by people wanting to congratulate them in person. Van held Hitomi's hand the entire time as they listened to each one and thanked them. Allen, Lola and Merle then came to hang out with them.

Merle ran up and hugged Van fiercely.

"Oh, Lord Van! I'm so happy for you! You're finally engaged to Hitomi! I can't wait for the wedding!"

"I was wondering when you were going to pop the question." Allen added with a grin.

Van laughed.

"Wow! I can't get over how happy you two look." Lola said with a giggle.

At that point, the band started playing a new waltz. Allen recognized it right away and asked Lola to dance. Lola blushed and admitted she hadn't danced in a long time, but Allen talked her into it and away they went.

Van tugged on Hitomi's hand.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied.

They walked out on to the dance floor. Van took Hitomi's left hand in his right and slipped his other hand around her waist. Hitomi rested her other hand on her Van's shoulder. Then, they started dancing. It was a beautiful waltz. They danced gracefully across the floor. Dancing with Van was such an incredible experience; Hitomi felt weightless. She just stared into his deep, dark eyes. He unconsciously pulled her closer. Her eyes sparkled back at him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

They continued dancing into the next song, unaware that people were watching them with smiles and sighs. Van eventually pulled Hitomi close enough so she could rest her head on the side of his chest. Their clasped hands were held close between them.

Van rested his cheek on her hair and took a slow, deep breath. He loved to breathe her in.

The song ended and a faster paced one began. Hitomi lifted her head and pulled away from Van, unsure what to do. He winked and told her to follow his steps and flow with the music. Hitomi immediately dropped her hand that had been resting on his shoulder to hold up her dress like she saw some of the other ladies doing.

It was what Hitomi later nicknamed a twirling song and it was fun! Couples twirled around the dance floor laughing and smiling. Hitomi spotted Lola dancing with Allen, Millerna dancing with Dryden, and Merle dancing with Lord Finkbone.

The band picked up the pace and the dancers matched the tempo with their dance steps. The music's speed continued to increase until Hitomi thought she was going to fall. She was laughing so hard at it all she was having trouble concentrating. Van was laughing with her as the dance ended and everyone came to a stop and clapped for the band. Soon another waltz started up and Allen and Lola came over.

"Do you mind if I dance with Hitomi, Van?" Allen asked.

"Only if I can dance with Lola." Van said. Lola blushed deeply as he bowed to her and then took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Allen bowed to Hitomi and she accepted his hand. They talked to each other as they danced. Hitomi was trying to get as much as she could out of Allen about his time with Lola. Allen was surprisingly shy to answer. He seemed to be very taken with her.

The festive evening continued with more dancing and socializing. Hitomi ended up dancing with Dryden, Gaddess and Lord Finkbone. Van was her favorite partner though. They held each other close all night long.

Finally, tired from the dancing and the wine, guests started to slowly leave the ballroom. Hitomi couldn't help but yawn, realizing how tired she was. She didn't want the evening to end, but she didn't think she'd be able to keep her eyes open much longer. Van caught her trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Just a little." Hitomi answered with a yawn.

"Let's get out of here. I'm getting tired too and everyone will be going soon anyway." Hitomi nodded sleepily. Van and Hitomi quickly walked around and said goodnight to their friends and headed out.

Van slowly walked Hitomi back to her room. She had both arms wrapped around his left arm and laid her head on his shoulder. When they reached Hitomi's room they stopped outside the door. Van took Hitomi in his arms and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I had an amazing time tonight." He whispered.

"So did I."

"You were the most beautiful one in there you know?"

"Oh?"

Van kissed her forehead. "I'll never forget this night. I dreamt about the day I could dance with you. And now you're my fiancé. I love you so much, Hitomi."

"I love you too, Van. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"You're welcome." Van said as he leaned over to kiss her.

Hitomi brought her hand up and stroked the back of his head as they kissed. It lasted for a few moments before they parted. Hitomi kissed Van's cheek, whispered goodnight and slipped into her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her stomach. She had on a short, dark blue nightgown and sat on top of the covers. She sighed contently as she watched the moonlight reflect off her ring. A smile came to Hitomi's face. Some people might consider their engagement fast or too soon, but nothing felt more right to Hitomi. She wanted to stay with Van on Gaea and help him govern Fanelia by his side. But she sighed again. She just couldn't sleep. She didn't even feel tired.

A cool night breeze caressed Hitomi's bare skin. Her balcony doors were wide open. The long, white curtains blew in a ghostly manner. Hitomi gazed out the doors and looked up at the moon and the Earth hanging in the sky. Stars twinkled in the dark sky. Hitomi sighed again.

"Hitomi?" A voice whispered from outside, startling Hitomi. A figure appeared and Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Van, what are doing here?" She asked.

Van, dressed only in his silk, black pajama bottoms, retracted his wings and slowly came in.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Hitomi responded.

Van came over to the bed and sat down beside Hitomi, very much aware of her flimsy little nightgown. He looked in to her beautiful eyes and saw troubled waters.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Something's bothering you."

Hitomi played with her hands and avoided Van's eyes.

"It's…I'm…I don't know." She took a deep breath and faced Van. "I love you so much Van and I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I want to live in Fanelia with you and give you an heir. It's just…I guess I'd like to be able to let everyone on Earth know what's going on."

"That's all?" Van said.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"I should have anticipated this. I'm sure it would have come to me eventually. If that's all that's bothering you, we can take a few days, a few weeks if you want, and go back to earth to visit your friends and family. I should get to know your family. They'll be mine too. And I've always been curious about the Mystic Moon. I'd like to see it with you."

Hitomi's mouth opened in shock and her eyes were wide as she registered Van's words. Tears came unbidden as she started whimpering.

"Oh thank you, Van!" She cried as she flung herself at him and embraced him. Van chuckled and held her close, feeling her warm skin and her silk nightgown beneath his hands.

"I promised I'd do anything to make you happy Hitomi." Van whispered.

Hitomi pulled herself back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"So, how would we get there? The pendant?" she asked.

"Sure. It took me there and then brought us back. I'm sure it will work."

Van grinned as Hitomi sent him a big, warm smile. He could see the excitement and relief in her eyes. Van reached over and used his thumb to wipe away a tear Hitomi had missed. Hitomi shivered at his touch and Van watched her eyes widen and her grin slowly fade away. Van continued to caress her cheek. Then he cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly leaned over to kiss her. Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned in to meet him. Their lips locked and as soon as they did, their bodies responded with a fire neither of them had felt before. The kiss become hot and passionate and they reached out and held the other close. They ran their hands through each other's hair and up and down the other's backs. Responding to the passion, Van bent Hitomi over on to her pillows and continued kissing her.

"Wait!" Hitomi mumbled as she gasped for air. Van stopped his kissing and raised himself to look at her.

"I sorry Van, but we should wait." Hitomi said with apologetic eyes.

Van smiled and bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You're right, my angel. You'll be worth the wait."

Hitomi smiled, reached up and took his face in her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Van rolled off the bed and headed towards the balcony.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." He said.

"Van, wait! Please don't leave." Hitomi said. She stood up and walked over to him. "I can't sleep."

Hitomi shivered as another cool breeze came in to the room.

Van smiled and nodded.

"You're going to freeze out here." He said, taking Hitomi's hand and pulling her towards the bed. He pulled the covers open and motioned for her to get in. She quickly slipped in and Van followed her and cuddled up beside her. She draped her arm over his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You do realize this is probably the only time we can do this before the wedding." Van said. "I can sneak back to my room in the morning since everyone will be partied out. But I wouldn't want your reputation ruined."

"I understand. Thank you. Lately it just feels like five minutes apart from you is five minutes too long." Hitomi said.

"I feel the same way. I know, maybe I can propose a new law stating that everyone living in the castle has to have five glasses of wine with dinner."

"Van! Do you want your people to become alcoholics?" Hitomi joked.

"If it will let us spend time like this together, I don't see anything wrong with it." Van joked back.

Hitomi laughed. Then Van surprised her by rolling over so he could plant kisses on her neck, knowing how much she enjoyed it. Hitomi giggled and sighed as Van planted kisses down her neck and on her shoulder. He made his way back up to her lips were they kissed for a while. Then Hitomi leaned over and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, making Van coo.

Eventually, they stopped and soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The adventures and romance continue in the sequel, Binding Love.

Thanks for reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
